Red Tiger
by Anne L. Mouton
Summary: UA. Red Tiger é um assassino em busca de sua vingança, mas encontrará obstáculos que o levarão a rever seus conceitos. Morte, sangue, lutas e lemon! Kamus X Milo, YAOI! Cap.12 ON!
1. Prólogo

**Red Tiger**

**Prólogo**

-Ele tornou-se muito perigoso...

-Entendo.

-Precisa eliminá-lo. Quero o Red Tiger morto e fora do caminho.

-Sim, senhor. – O rapaz vestido de negro sorria e concordava, seus olhos possuíam um estranho brilho de prazer, enquanto o outro lhe falava de sua vítima.

-Entenda, deve tomar cuidado... Red Tiger é um dos mais perigosos assassinos, ele luta como se não houvesse amanhã. É forte, se move nas sombras... É quase impossível matá-lo.

-Não se preocupe, ele estará morto em menos de um mês.

Ambos os homens apertaram as mãos, selando um compromisso ali, naquela sala escura e luxuosa, de um prédio da máfia grega. O destino de Red Tiger estaria nas mãos destes mesmo senhores, ou estaria entregue à sorte e a Zeus?

**oOoOo**

Do outro lado da cidade de Athenas, um rapaz de longos cabelos lisos, sorria disfarçadamente durante um jantar. Talvez ele fosse jovem demais para o potencial e fama que possuía, mas isso não interferia em seu trabalho, as pessoas o respeitavam por medo e admiração.

-Está calado hoje, o que houve? – Um outro rapaz loiro lhe dirigiu a palavra. Eram amigos de infância e hoje aliados num dos mais importantes grupos de lutadores respeitados no mundo.

-Você sabe que sou calado. – Os dois amigos falavam baixo, enquanto chefes de máfia e chefes de Estado gargalhavam e falavam em tom elevado sobre coisas que sinceramente não interessavam aos dois.

-Sim... Você tem toda razão. Mas comer não está nos seus planos?

-Shaka... Você sabe o que me preocupa. – Os olhos azuis do loiro cintilaram e pareceram tremer por instantes. Novamente aquele assunto que o irritava.

-Não quero e não preciso de um cachorrinho que me siga por onde eu vá.

-Não seja idiota, Red Tiger está atrás de cada um de nós e eu odiaria te perder pra ele.

-Você me subestima. – O indiano levantou-se pedindo que o desculpassem, mas não passava bem e iria se retirar. O kimono negro acompanhou seus movimentos com graciosidade enquanto se retirava da sala. Um par de olhos o acompanharam, porém se mantiveram tão frios quanto antes.

Shaka era um rapaz de vinte e três anos, de ascendência indiana, apesar da aparência nada comum ao país de origem. Era alto, possuía longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis tão profundos quanto o mar que cercava a Grécia. Seus lábios rosados costumavam selar segredos e proferir verdades e maldições, enquanto o indiano usava a espada. Costumava andar sempre com esta, porém outra arma lhe era companheira... Uma Magnum que ganhara de presente ao completar dezesseis anos, desde então não saía sem ela.

Apesar de sua aparente calma e frieza, havia um assunto capaz de lhe tirar o sono. Este assunto, naturalmente, era Red Tiger. O frio guerreiro, discípulo das sombras e amante da espada que carregava na cintura. Estavam cada vez mais próximos do combate final... Shaka podia sentir o guerreiro vermelho se aproximando de si a cada segundo.

O indiano retirou o kimono que lhe incomodava e deitou-se na cama, suspirando. Ainda havia o guarda-costas... Não precisava de ninguém, mas Ele insistia em afirmar que Shaka não estava seguro sozinho, sendo assim teria que aceitar cedo ou tarde seu cachorrinho de estimação.

**oOoOo**

Estava escurecendo e o jovem loiro dirigia rápido o carro negro. Athenas se apagava pouco a pouco e seu coração parecia pular quando estacionou o carro próximo a uma ruína. Não saberia dizer o que sentia, mas sabia que sua vida mudaria e isso sim era empolgante.

-Santuário de Athena... Que a Deusa me proteja. – Milo andou a passos largos para o interior do templo, estava tudo silencioso, era bastante afastado do centro, quase escondido.

O jovem grego correu com os olhos a escadaria deserta... A primeira casa, vazia. Subiu temeroso, a mão na faca que trazia na cintura. A noite caía mais rápido agora, enquanto ele avançava por Gêmeos. Passou por Leão, Virgem... O céu, agora negro, brilhava em pequenos pontos luminosos, constelações que guiariam Milo até a Casa que procurava.

-Aquário. – Ele sussurrou.

A Casa que representava o signo de Aquário parecia intacta, a menos destruída de todas naquele antigo e abandonado Santuário, nos arredores de Athenas. O andar de baixo parecia encoberto por uma estranha névoa que escondia os degraus e o chão de pedra fria, porém nada disso impediu o grego de penetrar no primeiro patamar daquela casa zodiacal.

-Droga de frio... – Ele ainda murmurou antes de sentir algo gelado tapar sua boca e uma ponta fina de metal frio tocar suas costas. Rapidamente Milo levantou as mãos, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

-Não se mova... Responda quem é você e o que faz aqui. – A voz, tão fria quanto a mão que lhe destapara a boca, provocava um tremor em sua espinha.

-Sou... Milo. Eu vim encontrar... Kamus. – Duas mãos fortes o viraram de frente e Milo pôde encarar dois olhos vermelhos e congelantes, que pareciam ler sua alma. – Você... É Kamus?

-O que quer?

-Quero... Tenho um pedido especial... Quero que mate um homem.

-Vá embora garoto. Não faço mais isso. – O ruivo virou-se em direção às escadas para o andar superior do templo, ignorando a cara feia de Milo.

-Não foi essa a informação que recebi. Disseram-me que você é o melhor de Athenas e que poderia me ajudar, por favor, não me dê às costas. – Kamus parou, virou de frente e o encarou.

-Não sou o melhor de Athenas e por que quer este homem morto, Milo é o seu nome, certo?

-Sim... – O grego sorriu gentil e se aproximou cautelosamente. – Ele está atrás da minha herança, é meu tio... Eu preciso de sua ajuda, por favor. – Aproveitou e fez uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado, tentando amolecer aquele coração gelado.

-Hum... Você não precisa de um assassino como eu para pegar alguém tão fácil.

-Ele tem assassinos contratados para me matar... Você é minha última chance, por favor...

-Você foi seguido?

-Não.

-Como pode ter certeza, idiota? – Kamus apontou a faca para o horizonte, como se houvesse um inimigo escondido na névoa, porém estavam sós, ele e Milo. – Quantos anos você tem?

-Vinte e três, o que isso tem a ver?

-Não trabalho para crianças. Amanhã. – Milo piscou os olhos, confuso, e andou até o outro, que já subia as escadas.

-Amanhã o que?

-Mostre-me quem ele é amanhã e eu o matarei.

-Obrigado! Muito obrigado. – O loiro respondeu sorrindo e abraçando o assassino, mas foi empurrado contra a parede com brutalidade.

-Se não quiser morrer junto, aconselho que se mantenha afastado, não gosto que me toquem. – Kamus devolveu a faca que pegara da cintura de Milo e virou-se subindo as escadas. O grego engoliu e seco e concordou com a cabeça, saindo correndo daquele horripilante Santuário enquanto ainda estava vivo.

**oOoOo**

-A vida é bela em seus simples detalhes, em seus simples momentos...

-Dido, pare de filosofar e vem aqui que eu não acabei com você.

-Ah, Shurinha... Eu estava apenas pensando em nós...

-Sei, então pense enquanto faz.

O moreno abriu os braços, enquanto o amante pulava na cama, subindo por cima de si. Ambos sorrindo, se beijaram apaixonadamente, até o espanhol jogar longe o pequeno caderno que o outro tinha nas mãos.

-Ahn... Por que fez isso, amor?

-Porque eu não gosto que você leia na cama, isso nos separa. Agora fique quietinho, enquanto eu termino o que fazia. – O sueco sorriu malicioso, sentando nos quadris do amante, enquanto tinha as nádegas afastadas por este.

-Hum... De onde vem todo esse fogo?

-Qualquer um que tenha você na cama teria esse fogo, meu amor. – Shura empurrou o outro na cama, deitando por entre suas pernas enquanto o beijava.

-Ahn... Calma, Shurinha... Não vamos quebrar a cama... Já é a terceira.

-Desde quando você tem pena de quebrar camas?

-Desde que as árvores estão sendo devastadas. – O espanhol parou e riu alto.

-Você mata mulheres, crianças e homens, mas tem pena das árvores... Você é controverso.

-Senhor Afrodite? – Uma voz à porta interrompeu os dois amantes, Shura soltou palavrões, mas Afrodite apenas sorriu e vestiu um robe de seda preto, enquanto jogava um beijo para o namorado.

-Volto logo.

O sueco caminhou como se nada no mundo fosse mais importante que sua calma, entrou por uma porta dupla de madeira antiga e sentou-se em uma poltrona confortável, de frente para uma larga mesa.

-Mandou chamar, lindinho?

-Sim... – O rapaz sentado atrás da mesma mesa lhe sorriu malicioso, sem conseguir desviar os olhos daquele belo par de coxas nuas.

-Então diz logo o que é, porque tenho um espanhol nervoso me esperando na cama. – O outro riu discretamente e mostrou uma foto.

-Ele foi visto pela última vez aqui mesmo em Athenas, a ordem é que você fique na cola do sujeito.

-Ah, Aioros... Esse é o trabalho do loiro... Eu não fico na cola desse felino idiota, da última vez ele quase arranhou meu rosto. – O grego sorriu e alisou o rostinho perfeito do sueco.

-Se não quiser ir, reclame diretamente com o chefão. Mas aviso que ele está ocupado com outro felino hoje à noite.

-Aioria está lá? – Afrodite sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. – E onde está o dragão?

-Por que quer saber? Achei que tivesse um espanhol nervoso te esperando na cama...

-Não é nada disso, bobo... É que o garoto é o cachorrinho número dois do chefe. Achei que ele fosse mandar o menino atrás do Red Tiger.

-Não, ele prefere que você vá. Agora volte para o seu espanhol. – Afrodite mostrou a língua a Aioros e levantou-se, saindo calmamente do escritório, deixando o grego babar bastante.

No quarto os amantes fizeram os planos em meio aos lençóis bagunçados, beijos e gemidos. No dia seguinte estariam ambos na cola do assassino procurado, Red Tiger.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **No próximo capítulo de Red Tiger Milo volta ao Santuário para encontrar Kamus, enquanto Shura e Afrodite procuram o perigoso assassino vermelho... XD

Como eu sou brega! Bom, o nome é ridículo e foi td inspirado em Kill Bill. Me digam se gostaram! Bjus.

PS: Me digam se descobriram o quem é quem na fic.


	2. Reencontro Não Muito Amistoso

**Reencontro Não Muito Amistoso**

Na manhã seguinte à visita que Milo fizera a Kamus, lá estava o grego de volta ao Santuário, vestindo jeans azul e uma camiseta branca. Parou o carro na frente das ruínas esperando alguma coisa acontecer, mas nada ocorreu. Teria Kamus esquecido da visitinha noturna do loiro?

Milo esperou, olhou em volta notando a falta de almas vivas, aquilo não lhe agradava. Ficou tanto tempo esperando que resolveu subir as escadarias do templo, novamente tendo arrepios e calafrios, mesmo sendo de manhã.

Aquele francês maldito teria muito o que explicar... Ninguém o deixava esperando, ainda mais naquele calor! Mas os pensamentos de Milo foram apagados quando ele pisou na décima primeira casa zodiacal.

Um ruivo suado, vestindo apenas uma calça azul escura de moletom, fazia flexões no chão gelado do templo. O grego parou embevecido com aquela visão de Kamus concentrado em seus exercícios matinais, contraindo cada músculo dos braços, peitoral e abdome. O loiro chegou a se apoiar em uma pilastra, temendo cair sentado no chão, tamanha era sua surpresa.

O francês parou o que fazia, notando a presença nada silenciosa do outro. Ergueu o corpo suado, tirando os fios vermelhos que grudavam na testa e pescoço, deixando Milo ainda babando.

-O que faz aqui?

-...

Kamus notou que o outro estava um tanto que absorto em seu corpo definido, ao invés de prestar atenção em suas palavras.

-Estou falando com você!

Milo pareceu acordar e desencostou-se do pilar, encarando o outro muito constrangido.

-Desculpe... O que dizia?

-Perguntei o que faz aqui.

-Você disse que eu deveria voltar amanhã e então você me ajudaria. Não se lembra?

-Ah... Então não foi um sonho? – Um sonho? Milo não deixou de se sentir orgulhoso, afinal em sua concepção, Kamus sonhar com ele era muito bom.

-Não. Eu realmente estive aqui... Vai me ajudar? – O francês bufou cansado e virou-se de costas.

-Espere eu tomar um banho. – Sem dizer mais nada subiu as escadas, deixando Milo boquiaberto, sem desviar a atenção de suas nádegas perfeitas.

Em pouco tempo o francês estava de volta, vestindo roupas simples e um óculos escuros. Trazia o cabelo ruivo solto e molhado, uma espada na mão esquerda.

-Pra que a espada? – Milo encarou curioso a arma do outro, sem entender o que uma espada de samurai fazia com o ruivo.

-Você espera que eu o mate com as mãos?

-Oh... Então você usa espada, não uma arma de fogo?

-Não, idiota... Eu luto com espadas, só. Arma de fogo é para covardes. – Kamus virou-se descendo a escadaria do templo, deixando Milo para trás com cara de bobo.

Ambos sabiam que aquela missão era meio ridícula, mais ainda do que sair com uma espada na mão em pleno dia. Mas mesmo assim os dois insistiam, sabendo que, de alguma forma, aquilo os levaria a algo grandioso.

**OoOoO**

Afrodite acordou dolorido no dia seguinte... Shura não perdoava quando era interrompido por causa de trabalho. Porém o espanhol não deixava de estar também um pouco 'quebrado'.

-Mor... Você dirige.

Shura encarou o amante com cara feia, mas aceitou as chaves da Ferrari preta e entrou no carro. Naturalmente saberiam aonde ir... No centro de Athenas. Segundo Aioros, Red Tiger sempre voltava aos lugares de partida e, estando este, em busca de Afrodite, seria fácil encontrá-lo.

Dito e feito. Os dois amantes chegaram ao centro, porém nada de Red Tiger. Apenas pessoas normais e aquele dragão miserável, observando-os para relatar ao chefe seus progressos. Dragão era um garoto de dezessete anos, guarda-costas do chefe deles, lutava cinco estilos diferentes de Kung fu e era perito na arte da espada chinesa. Resumindo, Afrodite o odiava.

Mesmo o odiando, era melhor fazer tudo para agradá-lo ou o dedo duro miserável falaria bobagens ao chefe.

-Di... Aquele moleque está aqui.

-Já percebi, Shurinha... Ignore-o. Onde você acha que nosso amigo vermelhinho está?

-Atrás de você! – Afrodite virou-se a tempo de notar o assassino que procurava. Porém ele parecia não notá-los ali.

Shura e o sueco se separaram, seguindo a vítima de perto para fora do centro. Onde ele estaria indo? Bem, talvez não fosse possível alcançá-los... E não foi, o desgraçado era rápido e parecia se camuflar na multidão.

-Droga. Perdemos ele.

-Relaxe, amor... Fizemos o nosso trabalho por hoje. Red Tiger está realmente em Athenas e mais perto do que esperávamos... Mas ainda não podemos pegar ele, vamos esperar que Shaka faça isso.

Afrodite tinha bastante experiência nisso, pegar a presa. Normalmente Shaka fazia o papel de investigador e ele matava, mas ultimamente o chefe não estava muito satisfeito com isso e mandara o sueco no lugar do loiro. Não saberia explicar o porque da mudança, mas tinha um palpite... Ele seria a primeira vítima de Red Tiger.

**OoOoO**

Kamus aos poucos perdia a pouca paciência que tinha com Milo, mas procurava se manter frio, por algum motivo não queria se desentender com o escorpiano. O trabalho era bem simples, porém parecia que o loiro não sabia nem onde encontrar o tio.

-Por Zeus, faz horas que nós estamos andando em círculos, as pessoas estão começando a reparar! – O grego, nervoso, deu um sorrisinho e parou na frente de um beco.

-Desculpe, Kamus, isso não deveria ter acontecido...

-Você nem imagina o quanto... – O ruivo sussurrou entre dentes, com a mão na espada. Milo achou que fosse morrer no lugar do tio, mas quem perdeu a cabeça foi um homem às suas costas.

-O que... Quem...?

-Quieto... – Kamus levou o outro para as sombras dentro do beco, escapando de olhares curiosos. – Você está bem? – Milo parecia confuso e um pouco nervoso com o acontecido, mas sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Estava atrás de mim?

-Não sei dizer... – O ruivo analisou ao longe o corpo estendido, conhecia as roupas, a espada, o jeito de agir... Sabia muito bem de onde viera o homem, mas com Milo por perto seria difícil que o atacassem. – Vamos embora daqui.

-Para... Onde? – Milo ainda estava preocupado com o cidadão morto aos seus pés, mas o francês já estava do outro lado da rua. – Ei! Me espere!

Kamus estava com um mau pressentimento, um frio estranho na barriga. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo nas ruas e só havia uma pessoa a procurar naquele fim de mundo. O ruivo não perdeu tempo, carregou Milo consigo para evitar confrontos armados, porém levou a espada por precaução.

O grego não entendeu muito bem porque acompanhava o outro, mas entendeu muito bem quando Kamus o mandou ficar calado e grudado nele. Nem levantar os olhos Milo ousou... Os homens do restaurante japonês onde estavam eram por demais mal encarados!

-O senhor não pode passar a menos que se identifique. – Kamus olhou enviesado para o homem.

-Diga ao seu senhor que o ruivo que ele espera está aqui!

-Ruivo que ele espera? – Milo sussurrou baixinho para si mesmo, morto de ciúmes do francês.

-Seu nome!

-Droga... Será que você é surdo? Ou não me conhece? – O aquariano estava perdendo a paciência, em breve nada sobraria do guerreiro a sua frente.

-Não faço idéia de quem seja... Diga seu nome ou não passará por mim. – O homem parecia irredutível, mas o ruivo era teimoso.

-Está bem... Você quer pelo lado difícil da coisa... – Ele colocou a mão na bainha da espada e respirou fundo... Junto consigo, Milo também respirou fundo, mas de medo.

-Kamus... Espera, ele só quer o seu nome... – O francês lançou um olhar congelante a Milo e se virou ao segurança.

-Eu sei o que ele quer saber, mas não tenho obrigação de obedecer a isso. – Ainda teve tempo de dar um sorrisinho, antes de encher os pulmões e berrar. – LOIRO! VENHA AQUI AGORA MESMO ANTES QUE EU ENCHA ESSA PORRA DE LUGAR COM O SANGUE DESSES IDIOTAS!

Milo arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, com medo de ter seu sangue sugado por aquela espada também, junto com o dos homens a sua volta. Já os cidadãos que impediam a entrada de Kamus, apenas riram... Mas logo um loiro alto de cabelos lisos escancarou uma porta dupla atrás dos seguranças.

-Por Buda o que é isso? Ficou louco, ruivo? Quer me matar de susto? – O indiano afastou o segurança para o lado e puxou o ruivo pela mão. – Vamos, entre logo e pare com o escândalo.

Kamus acompanhou Shaka, indicando que Milo fizesse o mesmo. Eles entraram por uma sala, onde um rapaz de cabelos negros e lisos estava sentado sobre os calcanhares em frente à mesinha, onde acabava com uma garrafa de saquê.

O rapaz usava uma roupa chinesa negra que marcava seu corpo, os cabelos estavam presos em uma trança, muito bem feita, e ele tinha uma espada chinesa ao seu lado. Porém, o que mais intrigou Milo, foi que o garoto não tinha mais do que quinze anos, um pouco jovem para usar uma espada daquelas, ou beber saquê daquela forma.

-Você conhece o Dragão... – Kamus assentiu com a cabeça, mas o garoto nem sequer parou o que fazia. – Sente-se, quer beber algo?

-Não, obrigado. – Shaka fez uma cara de desgosto com a recusa, mas não disse nada, ajeitou o kimono negro e sentou-se ao lado do rapaz de cabelos negros.

-Quem é ele?

-Ninguém importante, loiro.

-Sabe que eu odeio quando você me chama assim...

-E eu odeio ser perseguido, estamos equiparados, creio eu. – O sorriso sarcástico de Kamus desagradou e muito ao indiano, mas este último preferiu não entrar no jogo.

-Não sei do que está falando.

-Por Zeus, como pode ser tão cínico? Era um dos seus, eu os reconheço... Mande-os ficarem longe ou vai chover sangue em Athenas.

-Calma... Não precisa ficar nervoso, ruivo. – O loiro sorriu e o menino ao seu lado apenas apoiou o copo na mesa.

-Nervoso eu vou ficar se esses aprendizes de ninja continuarem a embaçar meu caminho. – Kamus falava em tom baixo e perigoso, se aproximando do loiro pouco a pouco, deixando Milo temeroso.

-Eles estavam apenas nos deixando informados...

-Ele chegou perto o bastante para que eu lhe cortasse a cabeça... Não estava apenas me espionando. – Agora o francês se ajoelhava na outra ponta da mesa, encarando Shaka mais de perto.

-Você só me dá prejuízo, ruivinho... O que o chefe vai dizer quando eu contar que um dos meninos perdeu a cabeça por você? – A piada foi bem vinda, Kamus riu discretamente, mas Milo não gostou daquela intimidade toda...

-Não ligo pro que aquele diabo diz... Mantenha esses mosquitos longe de mim, você sabe que sou alérgico. (ta, non sei porque, mas eu gostei dessa frase do Kamus!)

-Sim... E como... – O olhar cristalino do indiano tornou-se turvo por instantes, enquanto o Dragão se ajeitava, tirando a franja da testa.

-Eu devia matá-lo agora...

-Você está sozinho, meu caro... Eu tenho um pequeno ajudante...

-Bêbado. – Kamus sussurrou com um sorriso.

-Bêbado ou não, ele é bom com a espada...

Milo rezou a todos os deuses que conhecia para que Kamus tivesse paciência e calma naquele momento. Mas suas preces não foram escutadas, pois em um segundo o ruivo estava ajoelhado em cima da mesa, segurando o Kimono de Shaka com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra apontava a espada para o pescoço do mesmo.

-Não gosto do que está acontecendo, loiro... Se não me deixarem em paz eu mato um por um como faço com os mosquitos que ficam me atazanando pelas ruas de Athenas.

-Solte minha roupa, se acalme e saia daqui antes que eu resolva comprar a briga. Você sabe que está em desvantagem, além do mais o chefe não te quer morto...

-Por que não?

-Não sei...

-Não me engane... Você sabe de tudo que ele faz...

-Dessa vez nem Aioria sabe. – A conversa estava um pouco estranha para Milo, mas Kamus entendia tudo bem demais e largou o kimono do loiro.

-Nós vamos nos reencontrar, pantera... E quando isso acontecer eu vou recortar esse seu rostinho bonitinho até que seu cabelo fique vermelho como o meu. – O indiano não deixou nenhuma emoção transpassar por seu rosto, mas engoliu em seco, tentando se manter firme. (uhuuuu! Mostra pra ele Kamus! XD)

O aquariano saiu de cima da mesa, mas não guardou a espada, indicou que Milo o acompanhasse e escancarou a porta. De dentro da sala, o Dragão apenas levantou-se e os encarou.

-Não vão se importar se eu satisfizer a sede da minha espada com um desses parasitas, certo? – Shaka sorriu e ficou sério novamente. Kamus chegou perto do segurança e apontou a espada para o homem. – Não vou matá-lo... Você não serve para morrer pela minha espada... – Dizendo isso ele apenas cortou o braço do homem, em um golpe rápido e certeiro... Como na velocidade da luz.

**Continua...**

**OoOoO**

**N/A: **Qualquer semelhança com o Santuário, não é mera coincidência! XD

Nesse capítulo eu não me agüentei e tive que puxar o saco do Kamus mais do que o de costume, afinal ele tava perfeito quando pegou o Shaka pelo Kimono!

No próximo capítulo o Shaka vai ganhar do Mu um passarinho de estimação, se é que vocês me entendem! XD

Não me abandonem, please!

Bjus procês.

**Comentários:**

**Shakinha: **Explicações sóóóó pro final! Curta a história e non pense nisso agora.

**Ia-chan:** O 'au-au' non apareceu ainda! Mas no próximo, quem sabe!

**Perséfone-san:** Bom, não posso contar nada, se não perde toda a graça. Mas o cachorrinho foi mais uma... Metáfora, não se prenda muito a isso.


	3. O Brinquedinho de Shaka

**O Brinquedinho de Shaka**

-Onde você estava? Ele já está impaciente...

-Desculpe, ocorreu um imprevisto...

-Certo... Vai logo...

Shaka adentrou uma sala iluminada, de paredes e chão negros. No centro havia uma mesa longa, onde algumas pessoas já se encontravam, entre elas Afrodite. O sueco sorriu com sarcasmo para o loiro atrasado, mas o olhar do rapaz que sentava na cabeceira foi a única coisa capaz de causar uma mudança na expressão do indiano.

-Atrasado... – Shaka baixou a cabeça, enquanto todos se calavam.

-Me desculpe. – Ele sussurrou para o rapaz da cabeceira. Era surpreendente o poder que aquele garoto possuía sobre todos à sua volta.

-Sabe que eu odeio te esperar.

-Eu sei, me perdoe.

-Sente-se.

Shaka caminhou rapidamente e sentou-se ao lado direito do rapaz, de frente para Aioria que o encarava com desaprovação. Mas o loiro não se intimidou, lançou um olhar de provocação a Aioria e a Afrodite, que estava ao seu lado.

-Como eu dizia... Afrodite, você está liberado... Shaka irá caçar a presa... – Um sorriso cínico transpassou os lábios perfeitos do rapaz, ele era sempre muito discreto. – Espero que esteja satisfeito.

-Mas... Você, quero dizer... Eu achei que Afrodite fosse fazer isso e eu ficaria aqui...

-Mudanças de planos, loiro... O Dragão me contou uma coisa interessante hoje que me fez mudar de idéia.

Shaka xingou baixinho, sabia que não devia ter levado aquele moleque junto quando saiu de manhã. Porém por mais que tentasse disfarçar, o rapaz percebera sua irritação e voltara a encará-lo.

Aquele olhar frio parecia penetrar na alma do indiano, deixando-o arrepiado. Mu era capaz de causar aquilo nas pessoas... Sempre inexpressivo, vestindo um kimono tão branco quanto sua pele e o cabelo lilás preso em um rabo alto, nenhum fio escapando... A figura de um anjo, um anjo negro.

-Antes que eu esqueça... Este é Ikki. – Mu apresentou um rapaz de cabelo curto e escuro, um olhar mal encarado e carinha de menino.

-Hum...

-É seu, pode levar. – Dizendo isso, Mu se levantou, fazendo com que todos repetissem seu gesto. – Estão dispensados. – O tibetano saiu por uma porta lateral, acompanhado de Aioria e Shiryu, enquanto Shaka ainda tentava voltar a respirar.

-Parabéns Shakinha... Ganhou um brinquedinho... – Afrodite sorriu ao loiro, secando Ikki. O menino ergueu uma sobrancelha, aparentemente sem entender o comentário maldoso.

-Brinquedinho uma...

-Ei... Tem criança na sala, olha a boca... – Shura deu um risinho bobo, puxando Afrodite para a porta lateral. – Vem, Di...

-Vê se cuida bem desse... O Mu não vai te comprar outro...

Afrodite saiu correndo da sala, antes que Shaka acertasse uma bala no meio de sua testa. O loiro foi obrigado ainda a ouvir o riso de Aioros, antes que este o deixasse a sós com o tal brinquedin, quer dizer, Ikki.

-Então... Ikki é o seu nome?

-Sim.

-O que você sabe fazer?

-Luto ninjtsu, karate e aikido. – Shaka o encarou mais surpreso do que esperava ficar e afirmou com a cabeça.

-Até que não é tão mal...

-Posso perguntar uma coisa? – O loiro parou e esperou. – O que ele quis dizer com 'cuida bem desse'?

-O último homem que ficou muito tempo andando atrás de mim morreu...

-Em uma luta?

-Não... Na cama. – Shaka sorriu cínico e magoado ao mesmo tempo, então saiu pela porta lateral, deixando o garoto ainda tremendo.

Mu era teimoso, não tinha desistido de sua idéia de contratar alguém para zelar pela vida do loiro, mas Shaka não gostava da idéia. Já fora traído uma vez e não gostaria que isso acontecesse novamente, aquele menino era jovem demais.

A maior dor não estava na morte daquele traidor, mas sim dentro do coração ferido de Shaka e isso era, talvez, o que deixasse Mu mais apreensivo quanto ao destino do indiano.

**oOoOo**

Naquela tarde Kamus voltou bufando para casa. Milo o acompanhou calado, sem saber se deveria interromper os repentinos resmungos do aquariano ou ficar quieto.

Quando já estavam próximos do Santuário, o grego chamou pelo nome do francês, vendo que este estava um pouco distraído.

-Kamus... Está... Tarde...

-Eu sei, notei que o sol baixou... – A resposta mal educada, porém, não intimidou o escorpiano.

-Eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

-Mais uma?

-Esqueça a outra... Foi só uma mentira... – Milo sentiu a bainha da espada pressionar sua garganta, felizmente não era a lâmina.

-Mentira? Você... Mentiu pra mim?

-Eu... Eu queria uma desculpa... Para me aproximar de você, essa me pareceu a melhor... Me desculpe... Eu não deveria ter...

-Cale-se! – A voz fria do ruivo fez Milo calar-se imediatamente. – Nunca, por mais que a verdade seja ridícula ou dolorosa, minta para mim. – De certo modo aquelas palavras deixaram o coração do escorpiano um pouco inseguro, mas ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Desculpe... – Ele sussurrou segurando a mão fria de Kamus para que ele abaixasse a espada.

-O que você quer?

-Quero que... Me ensine a lutar.

-Por acaso tenho cara de professor? – O grego apenas negou com a cabeça e encarou pela primeira vez, sem medo, os olhos vermelhos do outro.

-Não... Mas eu te peço que me ensine, farei qualquer coisa em troca... Qualquer coisa. – Milo fez questão de frisar a expressão 'qualquer coisa', dando um sentido malicioso às palavras. Kamus pareceu entender o sentido, mas o ignorou.

-Não quero nada de você... Só que você não se meta na minha vida. – Milo sorriu e assistiu ao seu novo mestre se afastar, subindo as escadas do templo.

-Não tenho certeza de que vou conseguir... Mestre... – Ele ainda sussurrou para si mesmo, antes de acompanhar aquele francês gostosinho escada acima.

Apesar dos protestos de Kamus, Milo acabou ficando por lá aquela noite. No dia seguinte o francês o acordou cedo e começou a ensinar coisas básicas ao grego, sempre tentando se manter afastado do loiro.

Agora o objetivo de Milo se tornara conquistar aquele ruivo difícil, o resto poderia esperar, fosse o que fosse, nada seria mais importante que Kamus.

**oOoOo**

-Já disse que o quero morto... Por que tanta demora?

-Ele está encontrando certa dificuldade em matá-lo.

-Por que isso?

-Parece que o safado anda esquivo demais, além disso... Dark Angel também está atrás do Tigre...

-Pois eu vou colocar todos eles em uma jaula! Que esse aprendiz de anjo não me atrapalhe, ou vai perder seu gatinho de estimação. – O outro sorriu disfarçadamente da brincadeira.

-Devo continuar apenas observando, ou devo matar o tigre eu mesmo?

-Não... Deixe assim, quero ver até onde ele vai agora... Quero ver o que Dark Angel planeja... Quero ver a Pantera lutando com Red Tiger novamente...

-Sim senhor.

**oOoOo**

Mu não gostava da proximidade de Shaka com Kamus. Apesar de nunca ter requisitado o loiro como seu amante, morria de ciúmes do relacionamento conturbado que o ruivo tivera com seu amigo.

Aioria sabia do fato, é claro. Desde que se conheciam Shaka se deitava com o inimigo e Mu morria de ciúmes... Felizmente, naquela época Kamus era um inimigo pouco perigoso a eles.

O que mais preocupava Mu, porém, não eram os relacionamentos de seu amigo loiro, mas o destino de seus mais chegados companheiros. O primeiro da mira seria o indiano, depois Afrodite... Se Shura ficasse no caminho morreria também. Por fim, Shiryu teria o mesmo azar que eles, por simplesmente irritar Red Tiger.

Era assim que o maldito agia... Primeiro a vingança e quem mais que estivesse no caminho, então vinham as pessoas que cismavam em irritá-lo. Pobre Dragão, ainda era muito novo para morrer.

Mu era quem corria menos risco de morte. Não tivera influência no passado de Red Tiger e não gostaria de ter tido, mas ao mesmo tempo ele se metia no problema, procurando manter seus amigos vivos. Aioria sofreria, talvez.

-Pensando em que, meu anjo?

O tibetano mudou a expressão séria para um sorriso, levantando o rosto para encarar Aioria, que se debruçara sobre ele na mesa. O leão usava só uma toalha em volta da cintura, com o cabelo ainda molhado do banho.

-Em nada, gatinho.

-Nada? Está preocupado com o loiro?

-Está lendo minha mente? – Os dois riram e Aioria puxou o amante para que este levantasse e o abraçasse.

-Pare de pensar nele por um minuto... Você contratou Ikki para aliviar sua consciência, certo?

-Aquele garoto não é capaz de sequer se equiparar a Shaka, o que dirá de Red Tiger...

-Meu anjo... Não podemos fazer nada a respeito.

-Poderíamos, se Shaka não fosse tão cabeça dura e...

-Chega. Você sabe que depois do que aconteceu Shaka não fala mais com meu irmão...

-Sei... Os dois são piores que cão e gato. Mas eu não entendo, é passado... Aioros já esqueceu, por que Shaka não esquece?

-Porque ele saiu magoado, meu irmão não. – Aioria deu um beijo na testa de Mu e continuou. – Vamos falar de outra coisa, por favor?

-Do que você quer falar?

-Acho que você sabe...

Mu sorriu significativo, passando as mãos pelo peito forte do grego, chegando até o pescoço e a nuca. Sabia dos carinhos que aquele gatinho manhoso gostava e não poupava esforços para deixá-lo querendo mais depois.

Por outro lado Aioria também se esforçava para agradar ao anjinho que tinha nas mãos. Beijava seu pescoço, abrindo o robe que o tibetano usava. Deixou que a seda fria escorresse pelo corpo esguio, enquanto apertava aquela carne quente entre as mãos.

Os gemidos de Mu foram se elevando, quando Aioria resolveu acabar com aquela tortura mútua. Então, o ariano se viu apoiando as mãos na mesa, enquanto seu amante ainda o beijava no pescoço, mas dessa vez por trás.

-Aioria, por favor...

-Shh... Temos muito tempo... – Apesar de seu corpo preferir não desperdiçar os segundos, o leonino tinha seu orgulho a zelar.

Tendo a deliciosa tortura em mente, Aioria afastou as nádegas branquinhas e perfeitas do amante, se ajoelhando para mordê-las, uma de cada vez, saboreando a maciez daquela carne quente e pálida. Um gemido baixinho irrompeu pelos lábios doces do ariano, dando ao grego a certeza de estar no caminho certo.

E seguindo este caminho, Aioria deixou sua língua vaguear por aquela fenda que unia as duas nádegas, procurando a entradinha rosada, que já se contraía. Deixou-se perder na sensação que era ouvir os gemidos provocados por sua língua, até ouvir uma voz grossa, porém melodiosa lhe sussurrar.

-Estou impaciente... Me come logo... – Diante da ordem de seu superior o grego apenas rira.

-Acalme-se... Eu sei do que o meu anjo mais gosta... – Aioria abriu as pernas de Mu, lambendo sua entrada novamente e seguindo o caminho em direção ao membro que já pingava.

O leonino sabia que o amante era sensível naquela região e lambia com prazer, mordendo e sugando a pele rosada. Aqueles gemidos já estavam ficando irresistíveis e Mu estava quase cravando as unhas na mesa, era tortura demais para os dois.

-Aioria... Por Zeus...

Mesmo assim o grego ainda não estava satisfeito, voltou sua atenção para as nádegas, mordendo as duas, enquanto enfiava um dedo dentro do amante.

-Sabe que não resisto a essa bundinha gostosa...

**-**Tenho culpa da sua falta de autocontrole? Ahn...

-Tem. – O dedo penetrou mais fundo, tocando o ponto íntimo que fazia Mu arquear as costas de prazer. – E eu vou me certificar de que você pague por esse pecado, meu anjo negro.

Mu esperava outro dedo, mas aquele o abandonou e outra coisa fora pressionada contra sua entrada. Não precisou nem virar o rosto para saber que seu amante pretendia penetrá-lo finalmente. Empinou mais a bunda, roçando sua entrada naquele membro enorme e duro que abria espaço entre suas nádegas.

-Hum... Vem... Enfia logo... – Aioria riu e provocou, fazendo força para frente, mas não o suficiente para penetrar o amante. – Aioria!

-O que foi?

-Eu já mandei que você enfiasse logo esse pau dentro de mim!

-Era uma ordem?

-Claro!

-Se é uma ordem... – Mu não pôde ver o olhar sádico do grego, mas certamente sentiu na pele as conseqüências de sua 'ordem'.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHNN... – Fora literalmente um grito o que escapara pelos lábios indiferentes e castos do tibetano.

Aioria sorriu satisfeito e abraçou o amante, tentando acalmar ambos os corpos, normalizando sua respiração. O corpo do ariano ainda se contraía e tentava expulsá-lo dali, mas ele continuou esperando, beijando o pescoço de seu anjo.

-Relaxa... Vai passar...

A primeira estocada veio seca, rasgando Mu ao meio, mas as seguintes vieram esquentando aquele corpo pálido, deixando-o corado e ofegante. Ambos os amantes gemiam alto, movendo os corpos juntamente, se acariciando e beijando durante o ato que os unia.

O primeiro a se entregar ao orgasmo foi o ariano, melando seu peito e a mão de Aioria com o sêmem quente, que escorria causando arrepios. Logo depois o leonino encheu seu interior com o mesmo líquido, arranhando seu peito.

-Hum...

-Está cansado?

-Estou morto... – Mu sussurrou beijando a mão do amante, que o carregou no colo até a cama.

-Então durma com os anjos...

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Esse lemon é apenas para descontrair. Nada de bom acontece nesse capítulo, mas no próximo tem revelações sobre o passado do Kamus.

Ah! Boa notícia! Escrevi mais um pouco dessa fic hoje e já estou quase finalizando tudo na minha cabeça.

O que será que Shaka fez no passado? Quem foi esse homem que morreu? XD

**Comentários:**

**Aniannka: **Mu e Ikki? Essa é nova... XD Mas non! O Mu tem dono já... hehehehehe...

**Elektra: **Impossível não notar o Kamus! XD Esses dois ainda me enlouquecem... Mas não fique tão curiosa, ainda tem muito pra ler!

**Perséfone:** Oh... Não garanto nada, mas acho que o Milo é ciumento demais. XD

**Ia-chan:** Ei! Não fale tanto... Vai estragar as surpresas... XDDDD

**Lady:** SIM SENHORA!

**Litha-chan:** Liberar o mistério aqui é tão difícil quanto ganhar uma rosquinha do orkut! XD Não vou contar quem é o Red Tiger, só no final! Eu gosto do casal Afrodite e Shura, adoro o espanhol e não amo de paixão o Máscara da Morte... Mas enfim, enquanto estamos no início da fic vai pensando aí, mas não vou contar o segredo! (aaah! Aliás a moça sumiu do flog, né? u.ú)

**Shakinha:** Acha que vou matar o Shaka? Não sei... veremos! XD

**Ana Paula:** Oba! Brigada moça! Mas continuação comigo é algo difícil... é meio que mensal, sabe? A faculdade não me dá folga! Mas vamos às respostas: eu não disse que o Red Tiger era douradinho, nem ruivo... Então... Não vou dizer se vc acertou ou errou, senão a surpresa é estragada.

Gente! Obrigada pelos reviews! Mandem mais?

Bjus para todas!


	4. O Passado que Assombra

**O Passado que Assombra**

_-Papai, onde o senhor está me levando?_

_-Cale-se._

_-Mas... Por que eu estou vestindo essa túnica?_

_-Já disse para calar-se, não ouviu?_

_-Desculpe._

_Estava escuro e as poucas luzes das ruas de Athenas iluminavam o rosto cansado de um homem ruivo. Em uma das mãos ele puxava um garotinho tão ruivo quanto ele, que tinha extrema dificuldade em acompanhar seu passo rápido._

_-Papai, onde estamos?_

_O homem não respondeu, mas o garotinho continuou a encará-lo, como se pudesse de alguma forma obter a resposta lendo a alma do pai._

_-Papai, por que o senhor está nervoso?_

_O menino se calou ao notar que entravam em um beco escuro. Estava esfriando, mas ele não sentia frio, apenas ansiedade e uma vontade enorme de fugir dali._

_Os dois pararam em frente a uma porta na lateral de um prédio, onde um homem lhes deu passagem._

_-Pode entrar, senhor, ele está ali. – O garoto acompanhou o pai até uma sala bem iluminada, onde um homem jovem e muito bonito bebia um líquido cristalino._

_-Aqui está. O que pretende?_

_-Isso não é da sua conta. Traga o menino até aqui._

_-E que garantia eu tenho de que receberei o que é meu? – O jovem sorriu e um outro rapaz igual a ele trouxe uma maleta preta._

_-Não se preocupe senhor, o dinheiro está aqui... Quinze milhões em notas de cem como o senhor pediu. Agora deixe que o meu irmão veja o garoto._

_O homem ruivo encarou os dois rapazes e abriu a maleta, olhando as notas rapidamente. Soltou o braço do filho e deixou que o gêmeo que estava sentado o puxasse._

_-Vem aqui, menino... – O pequeno tentou andar sem tropeçar nos próprios pés, sentindo as lágrimas encherem seus olhos, quando percebia o que estava acontecendo ali. – Não chore... Eu vou cuidar muito bem de você..._

_Ambos os gêmeos sorriram cúmplices e o que estava de pé segurou o homem ruivo pelo braço, encarando-o com um olhar assassino._

_-Suma. Você não vai querer estar por perto quando esse menino crescer e aprender tudo que nós sabemos..._

_-Kanon, deixe-o ir em paz. Eu já tenho o que quero. – Kanon concordou e soltou o homem, que saiu rápido da sala, deixando o filho com o outro gêmeo._

_-Pa-papai... – O garotinho começou a chorar, esticando a mãozinha livre em direção à porta, mas o homem não retornou._

_-Calma, criança... Não vamos lhe fazer mal. Como se chama? – O pequeno encarou o homem que o segurava pela mão e limpou as lágrimas._

_-Ka-Kamus..._

_-Kamus... Eu me chamo Saga e aquele é meu irmão... Kanon._

_Ambos os gêmeos sorriram, enquanto o menino confuso tentava guardar bem seus nomes. Kamus ainda não entendia porque seu pai o deixara ali, em troca de dinheiro, mas um dia viria a entender muito bem._

**oOoOo**

Kamus acordou assustado no meio da noite. Milo estava sentado em sua cama o encarando com curiosidade.

-O que foi?

-O que foi? Você estava gritando, se debatendo... Eu acabei acordando. Você está bem?

-Estou ótimo. – Kamus mentiu, tirando o suor frio da testa. Ainda sentia seu corpo tremer e sabia que não convenceria Milo.

-Olha, eu já aprendi que você é fechado e não gosta que ninguém chegue muito perto de você, mas... Eu queria ajudar. Eu vejo que você sofre, Kamus... Você está sempre nervoso, estressado e zangado... Isso faz mal, você devia relaxar... Ou pelo menos deixar eu me aproximar.

O francês observou Milo com uma certa irritação no olhar, mas apenas se abraçou aos próprios joelhos, se permitindo estar vulnerável por instantes.

-Kamus, se não quiser contar o que te deixa assim, ao menos me deixe te acalmar? – O grego esticou a mão, um pouco apreensivo, e tocou o rosto pálido do ruivo. – Não é tão ruim assim... Por favor, deixa?

Aos poucos Milo conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente para abraçar Kamus e sentir o corpo forte do ruivo estremecendo levemente. Ambos ficaram calados, o aquariano por ainda sofrer os efeitos do pesadelo e Milo apenas por respeito.

-Eu não queria... Mas gosto de você, Kamus... Não gosto de pensar que algo te perturba dessa forma.

Naquela noite Kamus não tocou no assunto e se permitiu dormir ao lado de Milo, desde que o grego não tivesse idéias a seu respeito. E no dia seguinte o ar naquele antigo Santuário parecia estranhamente perfumado e mais agradável.

**oOoOo**

Numa sala bem iluminada e espaçosa um rapaz de kimono negro andava calmamente, passando por entre os homens que o esperavam. Sentou-se na cabeceira de uma mesa negra e longa e os esperou sentarem também.

-Boa noite, senhores. – Os outros responderam sorrindo insinuantes, mas o rapaz não se alterou e levantou os olhos para um garoto parado na porta. – Ikki, feche a porta, sim?

O menino fechou a porta dupla, deixando seu mestre mais à vontade na companhia de mais seis homens importantes. Observou então, que o loiro estava preocupado com alguma coisa... Algo estava fora de lugar.

A reunião começou calmamente, porém um dos senhores parecia desaprovar tudo que Shaka dizia e isso não era aconselhável a nenhum mortal.

-Desculpe, eu não acho que um garoto da sua idade possa entender disso mais do que eu, que tenho muito mais experiência. – Ele disse com um sorriso cínico, o que fez o sangue de Shaka ferver.

-Garoto? – O loiro sorriu e levantou-se da cadeira, subiu em cima da mesa e se ajoelhou em frente ao homem. Os outros não ousavam sequer respirar e Ikki acompanhava os movimentos de seu senhor com a paixão de um fanático.

-Entenda, eu não quero lhe ofender, mas você tem muito menos idade que eu e...

-Sim, eu posso ver isso. Gosta de garotos? – Era visível que o indiano gostava de provocar. Ele sentou-se sobre os calcanhares, com um sorriso malicioso, vendo o homem concordar com a cabeça. – Sabe, por vezes eu recebo convites indecentes dos homens que fazem negócios conosco, mas o senhor é o primeiro que se atreve a me afrontar, sem antes me desejar.

O homem sorriu muito insinuante, observando que Shaka abria com as duas mãos a frente de seu kimono, mostrando o peito pálido e definido por debaixo. Aquilo deveria ser o suficiente para enlouquecer aquele homem.

-O fato de eu não demonstrar não significa que não desejo. – O indiano sorriu e permitiu que o homem colocasse uma das mãos em sua coxa direita, enquanto passava a outra por dentro de seu kimono.

-Então o senhor disfarça muito bem... – O sussurro foi dirigido apenas ao senhor sentado em frente a ele, que parecia se animar muito com a facilidade que o loiro demonstrava em ser tocado.

Só que a mão do homem abriu mais o kimono do jovem, chegando a tentar desatar a faixa que o prendia na cintura. Shaka sorriu malicioso, segurando a mão do senhor.

-Infelizmente para o senhor, odeio que me afrontem e odeio que velhos tarados, como o senhor, tentem qualquer coisa comigo. – O sorriso do indiano desapareceu e no lugar uma fria lâmina surgiu, cortando a cabeça do homem fora do pescoço. – Mais alguém?

Shaka deixou que a parte de cima do kimono escorresse e ficasse pendurada em sua cintura, enquanto guardava a espada na bainha. Os homens se chocaram, mas não ousaram lhe confrontar mais.

-Espero que sirva de lição. – Ele ficou de pé, no centro da mesa, encarando os outros de cima, com uma voz autoritária. – Qualquer um que ouse ir contra minha opinião ou que tente qualquer coisa desagradável como esta perderá a cabeça, ou quem sabe eu deva cortar outra coisa fora? – Ele dirigiu um olhar sádico a um homem na ponta da mesa, que parecia perdido em seu corpo perfeito e musculoso.

-Não senhor, quero dizer, sim senhor! – Respondeu, aturdido, o tal homem.

Shaka levantou as sobrancelhas, o que aquele verme fazia ali? Nem sabia o que estava dizendo...

-Talvez eu esteja fazendo um favor para a humanidade matando vocês. – Ikki ainda estava parado na porta e exibia uma enorme ereção, sem sequer pretender escondê-la. – Fênix? Quer matá-los?

-Não, mestre... Eu quero outra coisa... – Shaka o encarou surpreso com a ousadia do rapaz, Ikki parecia muito mais inocente do que realmente era.

-Outra coisa? Aproxime-se. – A voz do virginiano se tornava mais melodiosa, enquanto falava com Ikki.

Ele observou o garoto se aproximar, parando na cabeceira da mesa, ainda sem tirar os olhos de si. Os cinco homens que restavam se sentiram um pouco desconfortáveis com a aparente ereção que Fênix apresentava, mas não ousaram falar ou mesmo se levantar.

O loiro sentou-se, então, sobre os calcanhares, passando uma das mãos no rosto de Ikki. Riu divertido quando o moreno se arrepiou e sorriu daquele jeito possessivo, como se fosse consumir seu corpo apenas com o olhar.

-Você quer aqui? Agora?

-Sim... O senhor deixa?

-Deixo... Mas me promete que se livra desses vermes depois? – Shaka sentou-se na mesa, largando a espada e chegando para o centro, sem parar de encarar Ikki.

-Tudo que me ordenar, mestre... – Enquanto se posicionava confortavelmente sobre a mesa, encarou Fênix, que abria a parte de cima do kimono, até estar livre para engatinhar para perto de si. – Eles vão observar?

-Por que não? Os pobres diabos não possuem alegria na vida... Além do mais você irá matá-los depois. – Shaka sentiu um certo orgulho ao notar o corpo de Ikki se arrepiando por inteiro. O garoto, assim como o resto da população mundial não era imune ao seu charme.

-Como queira.

Shaka quase não teve tempo de respirar, seus lábios foram tomados com violência, enquanto suas pernas eram afastadas por Ikki. Ambos gemiam, abafado pelo beijo quente que trocavam e se acariciavam com pressa.

Os homens em volta não sabiam o que fazer. Poderiam fugir ou matar os dois, mas ao lado de fora outros ninjas e guerreiros os estariam esperando, além do mais era um privilégio sem tamanho assistir Shaka ser possuído.

-Ahn... – Ikki gemeu mais alto ao ter o lábio inferior mordido pelo loiro, mas ao invés de se irritar apenas lançou ao outro um sorrisinho insinuante, que muito queria dizer àquele anjinho pervertido.

-Vem logo, Fênix... Sou todo seu, me possui. – O moreno não esperou uma segunda ordem, abriu o kimono negro de Shaka, constatando uma ligeira falta de roupa de baixo. Lambeu os lábios e os levou até aquele membro inchado, que já pingava, chupando e lambendo sua extensão.

Shaka gemeu mais alto, empurrando a cabeça de Ikki para baixo, fazendo o garoto engolir mais de sua ereção. Os senhores agora não tinham dúvidas de que era a melhor maneira de morrer.

-Ahn... Fênix, já chega. – Ele se remexia na mesa, abrindo mais as pernas, deixando os fios loiros, sempre tão arrumados, se espalharem assim como seu kimono aberto.

Ikki soltou o membro de seu mestre com alguma aparente relutância e voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios, deixando-os vermelhos e inchados. O moreno ainda sorriu malicioso, vendo o desejo estampado no rosto de cada homem naquela sala, mas apenas ele podia tocar aquele anjo.

-Quer que te possua agora? – Shaka viu que ele não conseguia deixar de provocar um pouco, levantando seus quadris e esfregando o sexo entre as nádegas do loiro. Então, ele afastou o kimono, deixando seu membro tocar aquela entradinha rosada que já se contraía.

-Ahn... Quero... Enfia logo, Fênix.

-E aproximar a morte deles? – Shaka olhou em volta, reparando em todos os olhares que lhe eram dirigidos.

-Eu estou com tesão, não me importo com eles.

-Ahn... Mas eu quero me vangloriar mais um pouco de poder te comer, enquanto eles nem sequer podem te tocar. – O indiano, já corado pela excitação, sentiu o rosto um pouco mais quente. Ikki sabia ser tão pervertido quando queria...

-Você pode fazer isso depois... Agora eu te quero dentro de mim... É uma ordem. – Fênix lambeu os lábios novamente e abriu bem as pernas de Shaka, levantando um dos joelhos do loirinho.

-Como queira, mestre. – Ikki forçou o quadril para frente, penetrando Shaka até o final, fazendo com que o loiro gritasse e arqueasse as costas.

-AAAAAHNNN... Iiiikki... Hum... – O grito agudo que escapara dos lábios rosados do indiano conseguiram excitar ainda mais a platéia vibrante. Ele puxava o kimono com as mãos, quase rasgando o tecido, e rebolava sensualmente sobre o membro de Ikki.

-Hum... – Ikki gemeu abafado e o loiro tentou se acostumar rapidamente, enquanto arfava e estremecia. – Agora... Eu vou te fazer gritar muito mais...

Fênix estocou a primeira vez, fazendo Shaka soltar um gemido de dor, mas que aos poucos foi substituído por gemidos de prazer, que eram capazes de enlouquecer qualquer mortal.

O indiano continuava a se mover, rebolando, enquanto gemia mais alto. Podia sentir seu corpo ser rasgado pelo membro enorme de Ikki, que parecia crescer ainda mais dentro dele. E o melhor de tudo, na exibição daqueles dois era que eles tinham o controle de tudo e todos. Com apenas um gemido baixo eram capazes de provocar os sentidos daqueles velhos tarados e burros.

-Ahn... Mais forte, enfia mais forte... Hum... – Se mostrar daquela forma deixava seu ego ainda maior, pois sabia que seu corpo era mais desejado à medida que ele se mostrava e se movia daquela forma tão sensual.

Os palavrões, a forma com que rebolava e abria as pernas, tudo era capaz de entorpecer os sentidos, não só dos telespectadores, mas de Ikki também, que aos poucos perdia a noção do que estava fazendo.

-Shaka... – Era demais para agüentar, aquele loiro era muito mais do que qualquer um podia sonhar em ter, era insaciável demais. – Quero que você goze agora... – Para satisfazer ainda mais o desejo daqueles velhos, Ikki levou uma das mãos do loiro ao sexo dele.

O indiano entendeu o recado e começou a se masturbar, lambendo os lábios, sem deixar de se mover. Fênix sentiu seu corpo estremecer com aquilo e assim que viu Shaka gozando em cima de si mesmo, acabou por se entregar ao orgasmo também.

-Ahn... Ahn... – Aqueles gemidos que saíam dos lábios de Shaka se tornaram ensurdecedores, ninguém mais era capaz de agüentar a cena que se desenrolava.

Porém, enfim, Ikki soltou os quadris de Shaka, puxando a mão do loiro para lamber o sêmem que escorria.

-Fênix... Onde está minha recompensa?

-Estou lambendo ela agora... – O moreno provocou, limpando o sêmem do peito e pescoço do loiro.

-Hum... Por mais que seja tentador concordar em te deixar lamber meu corpo, quero ver o sangue deles espirrando.

Ikki concordou com a cabeça, mas deixou seu corpo acalmar um pouco, antes de fechar o kimono e colocar a mão na espada. Shaka não se moveu um milímetro, continuou deitado na mesa, de pernas abertas, olhando para cada um dos homens com uma expressão divertida e pervertida.

**oOoOo**

_-Kamus... Levante-se!_

_-Saga... Não agüento mais..._

_-Tem que agüentar... Levante-se!_

_O menino ruivo que sangrava na neve pálida não era mais aquele garotinho de outrora... Agora ele tinha quatorze anos e já lutava mais de três tipos de artes marciais. Porém seu mestre nunca parecia satisfeito e sempre forçava até a última gota de sangue seu ruivo discípulo._

_-Levante-se... Agora! – O homem sussurrou, sem mover um único músculo do corpo. Kamus se apoiou na neve avermelhada por seu sangue e tentou dar um impulso, mas seus membros estavam amortecidos demais para isso._

_-Não... Consigo... Me mate se quiser, mestre, mas não consigo levantar mais... – Dizendo isso o rapaz desmaiou, arrancando um sorrisinho de vitória de Kanon._

_O grego levou o garoto até a casa, carregando-o no ombro. Deixou que ele se recuperasse por três dias e voltou ao seu quarto para ver como o francês passava._

_Kamus tinha acabado de acordar, depois de passar os últimos dois dias e meio em um quase coma. O ruivo parecia bem melhor agora que o sangue fora limpo e as cicatrizes curadas. Seu corpo estava forte novamente._

_-Desculpe-me, mestre, eu fracassei._

_-Não... Você conheceu o seu limite. – Kanon respondeu, sentando-se na cama._

_-Mas... Eu pensei que você me ensinasse a superá-lo..._

_-Sim, Kamus... Mas para superar seu limite você precisa antes conhecê-lo. – O francês sorriu e concordou, sabendo que Kanon tinha sempre razão. – Deixe-me contar uma coisa..._

_Nesse instante Saga adentrou no quarto, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado da cama do ruivo. Assim, Kanon começou sua história._

_-Quando você era só um garotinho magrelo e nós começamos o seu treinamento, você não agüentava nem quinze minutos sem camisa na neve... há três dias você agüentou vinte e quatro horas de luta intensiva, usando só uma calça... Num frio intenso. Então, eu digo que agora você conheceu seu verdadeiro limite... Aquele que só se supera com muita vontade. Uma vontade que não depende de você, ruivo... Uma vontade que depende mais da vida que de qualquer coisa._

_-O que quer dizer?_

_-Ele quer dizer que é uma coisa que só acontece quando você deseja proteger alguém que ama. – Kamus virou o pescoço para encarar os olhos frios de Saga, que por um instante eram a coisa mais calma do mundo._

_-Não entendi, mestre._

_-Quando amamos muito alguém temos uma responsabilidade maior com nossas vidas e isso nos faz desafiar o último limite, aquele que há três dias você considerou insuperável. Mas se Kanon fosse matar alguém que você amasse muito, esse limite seria facilmente superável..._

_-Isso. Não se preocupe com essas coisas agora, Kamus... Descanse mais um pouco. Amanhã é seu aniversário de quinze anos... Queremos você inteiro._

_Saga e Kanon trocaram um olhar entre si, que o francês não entendera. Mas aqueles gêmeos tinham uma peculiaridade... Eles pareciam ler a mente um do outro._

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Ta... Eu confesso que achei exagero de minha parte escrever a cena entre Shaka e Ikki, mas eu gostei dela ao menos. Espero estar agradando...

As partes em itálico são flash backs, deu pra perceber? To contando um pouco da história do Kamus e dos gêmeos.

Os reviews serão respondidos por e-mail depois. Por hoje vou comentar algumas coisas apenas! Valeu por terem mandado review! Bjus.

Comentários:

O cara do Shaka que morreu na cama será contado no fim da fic... Vcs querem que eu conte tudo assim de cara, que coisa, tem que esperar! XD A intenção é exatamente deixar muitas dúvidas que aos poucos serão esclarecidas!

Obrigada por lerem e não desistirem de mim!


	5. Pesadelos

**Pesadelos**

Após o incidente relacionado à morte de seis, dos mais importantes homens que agiam em favor da máfia, Mu tornou-se muito mais distante e preocupado com o destino de Shaka. Porém, o esquivo assassino loiro estava sempre à procura de se fechar e se afastar dos cuidados do amigo.

Aioria já não poderia tirar da cabeça de seu anjo que o indiano estava enlouquecendo aos poucos com a vida que levava. O leonino via que ele mergulhava cada vez mais fundo em seu interior, tentando criar muros para se proteger da aparente realidade que assombrava.

Até mesmo Aioros começava a se preocupar com o tipo de atitude que Shaka havia adquirido. Não parecia mais o mesmo homem simpático e prestativo que sempre fora, agora o indiano era... Pantera, o segundo no comando. Isso não fazia bem à cabecinha perturbada do jovem.

Apesar da preocupação geral, Ikki vivia em um mundo de fantasias, onde, todas as noites, dividia a cama com um dos mais perigosos homens que Athenas já conheceu.

Do outro lado, Afrodite estava encontrando uma certa dificuldade em perseguir Red Tiger. Aparentemente o assassino se tornara caseiro e nem Shura conseguia rastreá-lo, o que dificultava, e muito, o trabalho dos dois.

Aos poucos a dúvida sobre onde, possivelmente, Red Tiger se encontrava e o que estaria fazendo, se tornava um irritante mistério. O que, aliás, tornou as coisas ainda mais tensas. Foi essa inquietude que obrigou Mu a realizar uma reunião particular com os homens de sua confiança.

Naquela sala de paredes negras, o chá já se encontrava servido em uma mesa longa de mesma cor. Cinco homens esperavam ansiosamente que seu líder entrasse pela porta dupla de madeira escura.

Todos, sem exceção, estavam nervosos. Os sempre faladeiros, Afrodite e Aioria se encontravam calados. Shura, sempre tão quieto, estava um pouco inspirado em contar histórias. Aioros torcia as mãos, apenas fingindo acompanhar o que o espanhol lhe dizia, enquanto que Shiryu mantinha um olhar distante e incomum.

Apesar da tensão que os mantinham ocupados, sabiam da falta de uma importante pessoa no recinto... Shaka.

− Boa noite. – a voz melodiosa de Mu encheu o ambiente, tornando o ar mais fácil de se respirar.

– Boa noite. – os outros cinco responderam em uníssono.

A noite estava mais fresca, porém o Anjo Negro não dispensara seu costumeiro kimono branco de seda. O cabelo cor de lavanda estava divinamente preso em uma longa trança com fios dourados. Assim que entrou ele sorriu discretamente e sentou-se na cabeceira da longa mesa.

– Aioria... – ele sussurrou para o amante, que estava à sua esquerda. – Onde eles estão?

Mu se referia aos lugares vazios à sua direita, os quais deveriam estar preenchidos por Shaka e Ikki. Ao lado de Aioria se encontrava Shiryu e logo depois Aioros, e na frente destes dois Afrodite e Shura.

O grego tocou a mão pálida do ariano e trouxe aos lábios para beijá-la, sempre delicadamente.

– Não chegaram ainda, mas não se preocupe, devem estar a caminho.

A resposta nem sequer chegou a tirar um sorriso educado dos lábios de Mu, ao contrário, ele franziu o cenho em uma expressão de desgosto e contrariedade.

– Mu, eu sugiro que comecemos logo a reunião, discutindo exatamente o problema dele.

– Desculpe, Aioros, mas eu creio que não há o que ser discutido. Shaka tem idade suficiente para cuidar do próprio nariz... Infelizmente eu não posso fazer mais nada por ele. – nesse instante, quando todos abaixaram as cabeças, talvez por respeito ou educação, o loiro em questão entrou pela porta de madeira, acompanhado de seu fiel escudeiro: Ikki.

– Desculpe-me pelo atraso Mu. – o indiano sorriu, sentou-se em seu lugar de direito e ao seu lado, Ikki.

Como sempre, todos os olhares se dirigiram ao loiro de kimono negro... E como sempre, eram olhares de desaprovação e dessa vez... Também de pena.

– O que foi? Por que me olham assim?

– Onde estava, Shaka? – o indiano encarou Aioria como se aquela pergunta fosse absurda e ultrajante, mas se dignou a responder:

– No meu quarto, por quê?

– Não é hora disso. Você sabia do horário, não deveria ter se atrasado. Além do mais, Shaka, diante do perigo que você, mais do que qualquer um aqui, está enfrentando, não deveria estar se 'atrasando'. – Mu fez bastante questão de ser frio o suficiente para amedrontar o amigo.

– Desculpe... Não sabia que estavam aqui por minha causa. – Aioros riu em atitude debochada, sem disfarçar o olhar sarcástico que dirigia a Shaka. – Algum problema, Aioros?

– Não percebeu ainda que o problema aqui é só você? Não estaríamos preocupados se você não tivesse tentado se vingar. Jamais estaríamos aqui se você soubesse controlar seu ciúmes. Não teríamos seis homens importantes mortos se você controlasse seus nervos.

Shaka apenas franziu as sobrancelhas, mostrando-se descontente com as palavras que ouvia.

– Agora você pergunta qual o problema? Eu vou te dizer qual é o problema Shaka: seu problema é que Mu sempre te mimou demais! Você nunca se virou sozinho, sempre teve alguém para te proteger enquanto você faz pose de poderoso, mas na realidade, loiro… É que você não é, e nunca foi, poderoso de verdade. Tudo que você faz é se esconder atrás daqueles que te amam e que são mais fortes que você. Infelizmente você não passa de um garotinho chorão e mimado, que a todo custo procura alguém para te proteger e quando falha, recorre a única coisa que não te traiu ainda... A espada.

Assim que Aioros acabou de falar, todos os presentes se viraram para encarar o indiano, o qual ainda sustentava a expressão de contrariedade no rosto. Ninguém ousava dizer coisa alguma, até que Mu interrompeu aquele silêncio constrangedor.

– Aioros... Por Zeus, quer piorar as coisas? – o tibetano tentou segurar uma das mãos do amigo, mas este a retirou da mesa, apoiando-a no colo.

– Eu... Não sabia que pensava isso de mim... – Shaka murmurou quieto.

– Sim... É o que todo mundo pensa, mas ninguém nunca tem coragem de dizer, afinal você é frágil demais para entender, certo?

– Errado. – Aioros ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando ser atacado, mas isso não aconteceu. – É fácil julgar os outros, mas é muito difícil entendê-los. Você não sabe e nem nunca vai saber sobre a minha vida, não porque não quer, mas porque não tem o direito de ouvir nada sobre ela. Eu nunca fui isso que você diz, posso ter medo de enfrentar meus fantasmas, mas nunca tive receio de lutar. Sinto muito por meter vocês nessa, mas eu nunca pedi ajuda de ninguém, nem mesmo a de Afrodite.

Shura ergueu os olhos para o sueco, que confirmou silenciosamente com a cabeça. Mas o ar se tornara tão tenso que até Aioros se calara por instantes.

– Shaka... Eu sinto muito pelo que você deve ter passado, mas isso não justifica a forma como você encara a vida. Matar alguém nem sempre é a melhor solução, mas você não aprende isso...

– Aioros, por favor... Já chega. Ambos estão errados. – Aioria encarou o amante e engoliu em seco, diante do tom baixo de voz que Mu apresentava. – Você não sabe de nada para poder julgar e Shaka age errado sempre, pois não sabe tomar decisões sozinho. Aqueles homens que Ikki matou... Eram importantes para nós, mas você provavelmente não pensou direito nisso, Shaka. Agora, graças à sua exibição e ao assassinato que ocorreu nessa sala, Saga está atrás do meu pescoço. Aqueles homens trabalhavam para ele e Kanon.

O terror nos olhos do indiano fez Shiryu estremecer levemente e encarar Mu com receio. O tibetano, porém, não desviou o olhar do loiro.

– Kanon odeia o fato de que mantemos nosso poder por meio da violência... O método deles, como você deve conhecer muito bem, é tortura através do medo e também trocas amigáveis de favores. Você não devia tê-los matado, não importa o que tenham dito. Isso vai me custar a vida, fora o fato de Red Tiger farejar meu rastro.

– Mu... Eu... Sinto muito.

– Sentir muito não vai limpar minha barra, Shaka. Olhe bem para a enrascada em que nos metemos e procure parar de se fechar em seu mundo. Red Tiger vai matar você primeiro, depois Afrodite, até chegar aos gêmeos... Mas você sabe que não serão só eles que irão sofrer. Ainda há os que te rodeiam... Shiryu, Aioros, Aioria... Shura, eu e Ikki também. Ele não tem medo de matar, não ele.

Mu estava certo, Red Tiger não hesitaria em matar nenhum homem que se metesse entre ele e suas vítimas, seu passado era horrível e ele tinha certa razão em querer vingança.

Shaka não sabia se devia ter respondido ou não a Mu, na verdade seus pensamentos agora eram um mistério até para Ikki, que acabou tendo que deixar a cama do loiro. As coisas ficaram mais tensas e, nem mesmo Shiryu, estava calmo como sempre estivera.

**OoOoO**

Kamus acabou não contando nada sobre seu pesadelo a Milo, porém isto estava se tornando algo constante.

Por semanas, o escorpiano sempre acordava no meio da noite, procurando cessar os gritos do ruivo. Em contrapartida, o aquariano se tornava mais receptivo à medida que se acostumava com a companhia de Milo em sua vida e às vezes em sua cama.

As coisas andavam muito bem, não fosse pelo rosto cada vez mais abatido do francês. O loiro se preocupava, mas não tinha abertura o suficiente para chegar e perguntar o que o afligia... E isso continuou até que ambos se encontrassem em uma situação delicada.

Kamus acordara novamente no meio da noite, mas dessa vez, cansado dos pesadelos, ele se entregara a um choro convulsivo e balbuciava coisas ininteligíveis. Milo, naturalmente, fora até o quarto do francês, o abraçou e esperou ser empurrado, entretanto, ao contrário do que sempre acontecia, Kamus não o empurrou, negando seus carinhos… Ele abraçou o grego com tanta força, que Milo pensou ter ficado sem ar.

– Ka... Kamus... Eu preciso... Respirar. – o francês afrouxou o abraço e limpou as lágrimas, mas continuou com o rosto escondido no pescoço do outro – O que houve, Kamus? Você está bem?

Milo não queria se preocupar com o ruivo, por vezes tentava pensar em outras coisas, mas aquele francês não saía de sua cabeça. Nem mesmo quando o grego ia sozinho para a cidade, ele deixava de estar em seus pensamentos.

– Kamus, você pode não gostar disso, mas eu adoro de você... Como eu já te disse, eu não queria... Mas aconteceu e eu não posso negar. Então, quero que você me conte o motivo dos pesadelos e eu vou tentar te ajudar.

– E se eu não precisar ser ajudado, ou não quiser? – ele perguntou limpando o rosto com as costas da mão.

– Aí eu vou ficar do seu lado, só pra te fazer se sentir bem...

Kamus sorriu imperceptivelmente, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Milo ainda. Mas logo se separou do outro com o costumeiro rosto frio.

– Me conta...?

– Tem vários motivos... Cada dia é um pesadelo diferente... – o ruivo se ajeitou melhor na cama, cruzando as pernas – Foram vários episódios, um deles aconteceu quando eu tinha sete anos. Minha mãe tinha acabado de morrer e meu pai era pobre. Ele na verdade era um vagabundo que sempre se aproveitava do dinheiro que minha mãe conseguia trabalhando. Mas quando ela morreu, ficamos pobres e já não havia o que comer... Era inverno na Grécia e ele me levou pelas ruas escuras de Athenas, até um beco com um cheiro insuportável.

– Você não é francês?

– Sim... Mas depois que minha mãe falecera nós viemos até a Grécia, mas ainda não cheguei a essa parte. – Milo calou-se e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas em frente ao ruivo – Como eu dizia... Meu pai tinha me levado a um beco em Athenas, onde havia uma porta que dava para o subsolo de um prédio enorme. Lá dentro havia inicialmente só um homem, que naquela época era um rapaz de uns quinze ou dezesseis anos. Ele era bonito, eu lembro que usava um terno preto, os cabelos escuros presos e seus olhos eram frios e seguros... Eu não tinha medo dele, tinha respeito.

– Quem era ele?

– Saga. Depois veio Kanon com uma maleta cheia de dinheiro... Quinze milhões de dólares.

– Nossa... Pra que tanto dinheiro?

– Era o meu preço. Meu pai levou os quinze milhões, Saga e Kanon ficaram comigo. Eu supostamente deveria ser herdeiro da fortuna dos dois irmãos.

– Seu pai... Te vendeu?

– É. Foi meu primeiro trauma... Meu próprio pai me vendeu por dinheiro... Ele recebera a oferta quando ainda estávamos na França. Os gêmeos, Saga e Kanon, mandaram que nos buscassem e então viemos para a Grécia, onde eu aprendi a falar grego e a lutar. Depois de anos treinando Kanon achou que eu estava pronto para reencontrar meu pai... E então eu o matei.

– Você... Matou seu pai?

– É... Ele já estava nas últimas também. – Milo não aprovava aquela atitude, mas achou melhor não comentar seu ponto de vista, afinal Kamus não gostava de ser contrariado.

– E quais os outros traumas?

– Um por vez...

Era justo que o tão desconfiado Kamus não contasse tudo assim de uma vez. Já fora demais ele contar algo tão íntimo a Milo. Então, o grego esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário para tomar uma atitude mais íntima. O tempo era o melhor remédio e, à medida que as semanas passavam, o francês se tornava mais receptivo e menos fechado, de modo que Milo se permitia algumas brincadeiras durantes os treinamentos.

E por falar em treinamento, Milo era um ótimo aluno, aprendia rápido e parecia pegar fácil a maioria dos golpes e bases. Kamus achava até que poderia ensinar a arte da espada ao tão aplicado discípulo.

Pode-se dizer que a espada também foi um sucesso, porém Milo imobilizava muito mal o adversário e, sabendo como isso era importante, o ruivo resolveu dar algumas aulas de imobilização.

– É tão simples quanto tirar doce de criança...

– Você tira doce de criança, Kamus?

– Claro que não! É só uma maneira de dizer... – nem mesmo as piadinhas sem graça de Milo deixavam o francês zangado. Kamus estava melhorando muito o seu humor nas últimas semanas.

– Eu sabia!

– Ta... Que seja, vamos logo.

O grego riu, era engraçado ver o outro ficar tão vermelho quanto o cabelo. E Kamus era tão gracioso em seus movimentos, que parecia uma pluma... Ou quem sabe um gato?

– Então... Se eu te pegasse assim, como você se livraria? – ambos estavam emaranhados no chão do andar de baixo da Casa de Aquário. Pernas para um lado, braços para o outro e Milo se viu abraçado ao francês, imobilizado, mas ainda assim colado naquele corpo forte.

Sendo assim, o grego não queria se livrar. Ele queria outra coisa, mas ainda tinha dúvidas sobre a opinião do outro.

– Milo? Você está vivo ainda? Se demorar tanto assim... – as palavras frias foram interrompidas por aquele olhar azul translúcido e... Cheio de lágrimas? Kamus arregalou os olhos e soltou o outro – Te machuquei? Você está bem?

O escorpiano apenas concordou com a cabeça e levantou-se cabisbaixo, o ruivo ainda pensou em ir atrás dele quando este subiu as escadas... Mas era melhor lhe dar um tempo.

**OoOoO**

– Conseguiu encontrá-los?

– Sim... Mas foi difícil me aproximar.

– E por quê?

– Porque ele fareja longe... Não posso dar tanto mole assim...

– Está bem... Mas não demore... E mate ambos.

– Sim senhor.

**Continua...**

**OoOoO**

**N/A:** Hum... A história do Kamus virá aos poucos, assim como a de Shaka, Mu e de quem mais vocês quiserem saber.

Agradeço muito aos reviews e à paciência que vocês ainda têm de acompanhar os capítulos. Espero não decepcionar ninguém... 'O.o

Bjus!


	6. A Verdade por Trás da Máscara

**A Verdade por Trás da Máscara**

Kamus deixou que Milo pensasse e ficasse sozinho por algum tempo. Os treinamentos cessaram e aos poucos aquele velho Santuário se mergulhava novamente na fria neblina.

Cinco dias depois o escorpiano levantou-se no meio da noite, tremendo de frio, caminhou até o quarto de Kamus e entrou sem cerimônias.

– Kamus...

O ruivo estava acordado, sabia da presença do outro no quarto, mas não respondeu nem se moveu. Milo andou apressado até a cama e deitou-se, abraçando o francês.

– Estou com frio...

– Os tempos estão mudando...

– Eu sei. Mas tem algumas coisas que eu não posso deixar de fazer. – Sim, o ruivo sabia que havia coisas pendentes.

– O que é?

– Isso...

Kamus esperava qualquer coisa, menos o que aconteceu. Por um segundo sua vida estancou, o frio já não era mais frio, o tempo parou.

Aquele escorpiano tinha perdido a noção e dessa vez tinha ido longe demais. Um longe que não teria volta...

– Mi-Milo!

– Sim?

– Você... Você... Me... Me...

– Eu te beijei... E daí? Eu gosto de você, Kamus. Não me importo com mais nada... Eu não quero perder essa chance. – Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram, segundos eternos para ambos.

O ruivo esperava outra coisa e não sabia agora se se sentia decepcionado ou feliz.

Era difícil para Kamus se permitir amar alguém novamente, era muito complicado confiar em um desconhecido maluco, mas que gostava mesmo assim. Era contraditório e complicado.

-Kamus... Esqueça tudo. Agora nada mais é importante, só eu e você. – Milo cobriu os lábios vermelhos com os seus, deixando que sua língua encontrasse a outra naquela boca quente, tão diferente da pele fria de Kamus.

– Não existe eu e você...

– Nesse momento existe.

Os lábios novamente se encontraram e os corpos se abraçaram em um carinho mútuo. Kamus acabou se entregando à paixão que ardia em seu peito, queimando-o por dentro, curando suas cicatrizes mais profundas.

Nada mais importava. Só os corpos suados no ritmo suave do sexo... Apenas os gemidos e sussurros.

– Ahn... – Acabou. Não sentia mais frio. Milo sentia sua entrada arder, mas estava feliz. Abraçava Kamus com força, colando seu abdome sujo de sêmem ao pálido corpo do ruivo. – Eu te amo, Kamus, de verdade.

Kamus não respondeu, mas isso não era necessário, Milo sabia que no fundo ele também o amava. Só que uma coisa incomodava o aquariano, uma verdade que precisava ser dita.

– Milo... Eu não posso me envolver.

– Eu sei.

– Então por que insiste?

– Porque eu também não deveria me envolver. – Kamus calou-se em um silêncio compreensivo. Ambos tinham seus segredos que talvez nem suas sombras devessem ouvir. Mas isso ainda incomodava muito o francês.

A noite com Milo havia sido maravilhosa, jamais imaginara poder partilhar de tanto prazer com outro ser humano. Mas infelizmente Kamus já havia decidido que chegara o momento certo de tomar uma iniciativa.

Conversaria com Milo, o grego haveria de entender seu lado. Talvez se contasse todo o seu passado ao loiro, ele o compreenderia e ainda o apoiaria.

**oOoOo**

– Afrodite, pelos Deuses, o que pretende?

– Vamos acabar com isso, Shura... Eu sei que meu pescoço não tem salvação, nem o de Shaka. Vamos embora, talvez haja uma chance.

– Uma chance de vida... Fugindo?

– Eu não sei onde aquele infeliz está, não posso pegá-lo de surpresa! E prefiro não ser pego de surpresa também...

Shura abraçou o amante, encostando a cabeça loira em seu peito. Seu coração parecia um louco desorientado em meio a tanta angústia.

– Afrodite... Eu te amo mais do que a minha vida, mas não vou deixar que você fuja. Se preciso, eu morro por você, mas nós iremos ficar. Portanto, largue essa mala onde ela está e vamos dormir.

A mala de viagem caiu no chão e o corpo esguio de Afrodite tornou-se repentinamente pesado demais para que ele suportasse. O espanhol teve que segurá-lo nos braços, levando-o até a cama.

– Durma, meu amor... Eu estarei para sempre ao seu lado.

Não era certo fugir, nem tampouco resistir à morte, mas talvez houvesse uma chance de lutar. No dia seguinte Afrodite e Shura iriam representar Mu em uma grande reunião de estado, que poderia lhes causar a morte... Ou acabar com sua agonia.

**oOoOo**

A noite caía sobre Athenas, manchando o céu de um tom alaranjado. No antigo Santuário o ar parecia trazer uma sensação nostálgica e melancólica, naquele triste fim de tarde.

Kamus estava sentado em uma poltrona em seu quarto, lia um grosso volume, mas parecia não prestar atenção. Seu olhar se perdia, por vezes, no horizonte límpido, onde o sol se punha.

– Kamus...

Ele nem sequer notara a presença de Milo em seu quarto, não até que este o chamasse.

– Sim?

– Você disse que queria conversar antes do jantar. – O sorriso do grego fez o coração de Kamus se apertar, mas ele não demonstrou isso.

– É verdade. Sente-se na cama, por favor, a conversa é longa.

Milo fez o que o outro lhe pedira e sentara-se de frente à poltrona de Kamus. Notou então que o francês segurava o livro de cabeça para baixo... Não estivera mesmo lendo nada.

– Diga, francês.

– É um assunto muito sério e eu espero que você compreenda. Eu amanhã vou finalmente completar o que tenho planejado e depois... Bem, eu não voltarei dessa... 'Missão'.

– O que quer dizer, Kamus?

– Quero dizer que não pretendo sair vivo, portanto é a última vez que estamos nos falando.

– Isso é ridículo! – Milo estava descrente, nem sequer demonstrara se estava ou não com medo daquilo.

– Não. É preciso Milo... Eu esperei por isso muitos anos, não esperarei mais.

– Do que está falando, ruivo? Por que tem tantos segredos e agora me diz que pretende morrer?

– Está bem. Acho que você tem o direito de saber, afinal, eu não estarei mais aqui em pouco tempo.

– Sim, conte-me tudo e pare de falar que vai morrer! – Os olhos de Kamus não estiveram frios quando encararam os de Milo, mas sim com um estranho reflexo de paixão.

– Bem, como você sabe, eu fui vendido pelo meu pai quando tinha sete anos. Cresci sendo treinado por Saga e Kanon, dois mestres da defesa pessoal e da arte com espada.

"Os gêmeos me ensinaram a ser frio e superar meus mais extremos limites. Durante nove anos eles foram a única família que tive.

Não podia reclamar, apesar de serem muito exigentes, eles me davam a vida de um príncipe. Eu morava na maior mansão de Athenas com eles. Tinha três empregados que serviam fielmente e somente a mim. Era uma vida muito boa e irreal."

– Você já me contou isso, mas o que não entendo é o que eles queriam em troca. Digo, se eles pagaram quinze milhões por você, deve ter algo de muito valioso para dar em troca, certo? – Talvez Kamus nunca tivesse pensado direito a respeito dessa pergunta, mas sabia que Saga e Kanon tinham um interesse enorme em si.

– Bom, eu nasci em uma antiga família de guerreiros, meu sangue era forte e minha mãe um dia foi a mulher mais linda da França.

"Isso me faz ter as duas qualidades que os gêmeos mais apreciam: força e beleza. Habilidade e o resto eu conquistaria no futuro.

Mas o que Saga e Kanon realmente queriam era um herdeiro para toda sua fortuna. Além disso, meu pai estava prestes a me vender a um dos inimigos de Saga e, na época, o mais poderoso chefe de máfia, o pai de Mu."

– Mu? – Já ouvira esse nome, mas Kamus nunca lhe explicara nada sobre essa pessoa.

– Dark Angel. Enfim, o fato era que o velho já era muito forte sem mim e os gêmeos não queriam correr mais riscos.

"Então depois de tanto tempo, eu acabei, criando laços de amizade com os dois e eles comigo. E no meu aniversário de dezesseis anos eles me deram uma festa enorme, onde os homens mais importantes do mundo foram os convidados.

Foi nessa festa que conheci Shaka, o Pantera, aquele loiro do restaurante e Mu, seu melhor amigo e considerado o príncipe da máfia, pois seu pai era o Rei.

Eu fiquei de cara amigo de Shaka e acabei ficando com ele na festa, mas nada além de beijos. Mas isso foi o suficiente para que Mu passasse a me odiar."

E Milo de certo modo passou a odiar o loiro por simples ciúmes de algo que já havia acontecido há algum tempo.

Kamus se ajeitou melhor e tirou a franja da testa, era difícil se recordar daquelas coisas, mas sentia que precisava contar sua história, ou ela morreria junto consigo.

– Então, nessa mesma noite os gêmeos me fizeram outra... 'Surpresa'. Eles tiraram minha virgindade e no dia seguinte eu nem levantava da cama.

– Aqueles safados! – Sim! Uns safados que haviam se aproveitado do inocente Kamus! Era o que Milo imaginava...

– Milo... Eles não teriam feito nada que eu não quisesse. Eu os adorava, por isso não me importei. – O escorpiano encolheu os ombros e baixou o olhar tristemente.

"Só que depois dessa noite eu me vi obrigado a servir todos os propósitos sexuais de Saga e Kanon.

Mas enquanto eu me deitava com eles, dividia a cama com outra pessoa também... Shaka. Mesmo ele sendo inimigo eu transava com ele repetidas vezes, sem que Saga ou Kanon soubessem.

O problema maior foi que eu me cansei e acabei traindo Shaka com outro rapaz sem importância. Aquilo foi demais para o tão perfeito Shaka, todos o queriam, mas só eu o tinha. Só que eu não queria mais esse privilégio, então ele jurou que me faria pagar.

Junto com a fúria do loiro veio a dos gêmeos, que acabaram descobrindo minha relação com o Pantera e não gostaram nada disso.

Naquele dia eu apanhei pela primeira vez de verdade. Eles me deixaram desacordado por causa de minha traição. Mas na realidade eles estariam com medo porque vieram a descobrir que eu podia mentir para os dois."

– E só por causa disso eles te bateram? Achei que gostassem de você...

– E gostavam, mas eles não toleravam nenhum tipo de traição. Além do mais, eles se sentiam ameaçados por mim.

– Você era uma criança. – Sim, ele era mesmo.

O olhar de Kamus perdeu-se novamente no horizonte, que agora se tornava manchado de violeta e um azul marinho. Talvez Milo não entendesse porque precisava daquilo.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Nem lembrava desse drama todo que eu escrevi. Kamus pra variar é um pobrezinho sofrido... Ninguém me merece.

Então no próximo capítulo vocês ficarão sabendo do resto da história, ou parte do resto! XD

Desculpem a demora, em todas as fics, sou preguiçosa mesmo. E obrigada por lerem e comentarem!


	7. A Verdade por Trás da Máscara 2

**A Verdade por Trás da Máscara 2**

– Isso está ficando perigoso, Saga...

– Perigoso por que, meu irmão?

– Não quero ver nosso ruivinho morto... O menino era tão bom! Tão promissor...

– Ele não serve mais, Kanon! Quando irá entender que Kamus deixou de ser aquele menino adorável e se tornou perigoso e traidor?

Kanon baixou o olhar e sentou-se novamente na cadeira. Estivera andando de um lado para o outro na sala de jantar, enquanto Saga, sentado no outro extremo da mesa, tentava acalmá-lo com palavras moderadas.

Nunca entraria na cabeça daquele tolo que Kamus não era mais _seu_ Kamus... Era agora apenas mais um inimigo que deveria ser morto.

– Não se preocupe, irmãozinho, eu já tenho tudo armado. Nada pode dar errado agora.

– Saga, por favor... – ele tentou suplicar, sabendo serem inúteis seus esforços para salvar Kamus.

– Confie em mim, Kanon. – Saga beijou os lábios do irmão com uma delicadeza incomum.

Kanon dificilmente resistia ao outro gêmeo, mas estava tão preocupado que nem sentira quando afastara Saga.

– O que há? Vai se afastar agora?

– Desculpe... Eu estou apenas preocupado com o que você vai fazer.

– Então relaxe...

Ele tentou, mas nem mesmo os beijos quentes de Saga ou seus toques ousados fizeram a cabeça de Kanon descansar e parar de pensar em um certo ruivo, que, do outro lado de Athenas, conversava com um loiro, sentado em seu quarto.

**OoOoO**

No quarto de Kamus a fraca luz iluminava o rosto abatido do francês e os olhos incrédulos de Milo. O ruivo ainda contava sua história, sem esquecer de nenhum detalhe.

– Se por um lado os gêmeos agiam e me batiam, por outro, Shaka apenas me ignorava. E depois de uns dias passou a namorar um dos meus melhores amigos, que nada tinha a ver com a máfia. Seu nome era Julian.

_Eu tentei dizer a ele que Shaka era perigoso, mas ele pensou que eram apenas ciúmes e não aceitou meus conselhos. Desse jeito eu acabei engolindo minha raiva, sofrendo com o desprezo dos gêmeos e com a ignorância do meu amigo._

_E assim, algum tempo depois, Julian passou a fornecer informações de Shaka e Mu para mim, que procurando uma reconciliação com os gêmeos, acabei contando tudo o que sabia aos dois._

_Por causa dessa troca de informações, o pai de Mu morreu em uma armadilha preparada pelo próprio Saga. Quando Shaka soube quem era o culpado, acabou matando Julian na cama. Aioros, que trabalhava para Mu, teve uma briga feia com o indiano, mas no fim ficou tudo por isso mesmo_.

– Então você teve sua parcela de culpa.

– Sim, admito. Mas jamais imaginaria que com as informações Saga mataria o pai de Mu. E certamente não sabia que meu amigo estaria em jogo.

– Entendo. Você fez o que achava que estava certo.

– É... Talvez eu quisesse até me vingar por Shaka ter roubado meu amigo, não sei direito.

Milo concordou com um sorriso e tocou o rosto de Kamus. Ele compreendia o que o francês estava sentindo ao ter que relembrar aquelas coisas. Mas o ruivo era forte e conseguia falar sem sequer tremer a voz.

– Eu fiquei mal por Julian e acabei decidindo não servir mais aos gêmeos. Nesse meio tempo, Shaka preparou uma armadilha para mim.

_Eu fui chamado na mansão de Mu para um chá de reconciliação. Mas na verdade, Shaka me deu uma droga que me fez dormir. E quando acordei, estava com as mãos amarradas no alto, completamente nu e sentado em um chão frio._

_A primeira coisa que vi foi o sorriso de Shaka, depois vi Afrodite ao seu lado e tudo começou a fazer sentido. Aquela era a vingança do loiro por eu ter contado a Saga tudo que Julian me contara e também por eu tê-lo traído._

– Espere um pouco... Vocês ainda estavam na mansão do tal Mu?

– Sim... Estávamos em uma espécie de prisão no subsolo da casa. Havia correntes por lá e todo tipo de instrumento de tortura, mas eu apenas estava preso pelas mãos à parede.

– E por que eles tiraram suas roupas?

– Porque antes eles me espancaram, se aproveitando da minha fraqueza por conta do remédio, depois eles... Bem, você pode imaginar o resto.

– Kamus! Como... Como puderam! – Milo estava estarrecido com a revelação tão íntima do francês. Não conseguia entender como ele conseguira sequer conviver com aquilo na consciência, quanto mais encontrar cara a cara com Shaka e agir normalmente.

– Shaka não pensa quando está com raiva. Ele é mimado e acha que o mundo serve somente a ele. Shaka não imaginou o mal que estaria fazendo a mim e a si mesmo, porque eu jurei vingança a ele e Afrodite.

– Isso... É horrível, sabe! Mas... Quem é Afrodite?

– É outro homem que trabalha para Mu. Ele é amigo de Shaka. – Kamus parecia mais frio que nunca.

– Mas Afrodite não é nome de mulher?

– É... Mas esse é o apelido dele... Seu verdadeiro nome eu não conheço. Mas deixe-me acabar.

– Ainda não acabou? – Milo estava certamente apavorado com aquelas coisas, mas ele precisava ouvir tudo.

– Não. Depois disso os dois mandaram que um dos empregados me levasse de volta à mansão dos gêmeos. Eles não gostaram nada de me ver naquele estado e me julgaram fraco por ter caído na armadilha do indiano.

_No dia seguinte eu acordei preso à cama e mal podia conter as lágrimas de vergonha e tristeza, quando Saga entrou no quarto me atacando com palavras que eu nem sequer entendia. Meu corpo estava parcialmente curado por uma droga que eles fabricavam, mas minha mente estava totalmente arrasada._

_Saga ainda me deu um tapa muito forte no rosto, me dizendo que eu não deveria mais viver. Eu fui uma frustração para ele e o irmão e só os trouxe problemas._

– Mas foram eles que quiseram você!

– Sim, mas eles não esperavam aquele tipo de atitude de mim. Então Saga me tomou por uma última vez, eu não resisti ou disse qualquer coisa, pois ele fora até carinhoso comigo.

_Depois de ter agüentado a noite anterior com aqueles dois sádicos, Saga nem sequer me fizera cócegas... Apenas matara ainda mais o meu coração. Depois desse dia eu fui embora da casa e nunca mais vi nenhum dos dois._

Embora Kamus tentasse prender, as lágrimas acabavam se acumulando em seus olhos. Não havia modo de recordar aquilo tudo sem sentir uma tristeza enorme e um vazio dentro de si, que sempre pareciam o consumir.

Milo puxou o francês e o abraçou, deitando-se na cama com ele. Sabia que seria uma longa noite, mas tentaria de tudo para ficar com Kamus.

**OoOoO**

– Shaka... Esse Red Tiger, como ele é?

– Pra que quer saber?

O loiro estava estirado na cama displicentemente, como se mais nada importasse do que seu descanso. Ikki por outro lado, estava sentado em um cantinho, alisando os fios dourados do cabelo do amante.

– Eu só quero...

– Ele é... Um assassino.

– Jura? Porra, Shaka, por que não conversa comigo?

– Porque eu estou com sono, pirralho! Agora vai dormir e me deixa em paz...

Ikki soltou as madeixas douradas e levantou-se da cama. Cruzou o quarto sem nem mesmo vestir as roupas e saiu pela porta.

Na cama, Shaka soltou um longo suspiro e abraçou-se ao travesseiro.

– Shaka... Você não devia tratá-lo assim.

O indiano levantou os olhos para a figura que estava parada na porta. Os cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes, uma pele bronzeada e o inconfundível sorriso jovial no rosto. Aioros era um eterno menino que gostava de atazanar a vida de Shaka.

– Vai pro inferno, Aioros!

– Pode ser a última vez que vocês se deitam... Se gosta realmente deste, deveria tratá-lo melhor.

– Do que está falando? Por que não me deixa em paz?

O rosto alegre de Aioros, de repente tornou-se sério e rígido. O homem moreno adentrou o quarto com um olhar melancólico e até, de certa forma, sereno.

– Porque eu me preocupo com você e não quero te ver chorando novamente quando perder mais um amante para a morte.

– Não vou perdê-lo, cale-se e suma do meu quarto!

– Está bem, loirinho... Se você esquecer meu aviso, eu vou estar aqui para te consolar. Boa noite.

As palavras do grego fizeram algo dentro do loiro sacudir. Consolar? O que ele havia querido dizer com isso? Aioros e Shaka sempre viveram em pé de guerra por causa da discussão tola que tiveram quando o jovem Julian morrera.

Por que, então, agora Aioros dissera palavras tão gentis ao loiro? Para implicar não seria. Aquele grego era muito estranho, mas fizera Shaka pensar e reconsiderar a idéia de tratar Ikki com mais carinho. Afinal, aquela poderia ser a última noite dos dois.

**OoOoO**

– Entenda, eu havia me tornado forte demais para estar vivo. Saga e Kanon, portanto, me queriam morto, mas eu acabei fugindo e fiquei muito tempo escondido na França, treinando e preparando minha vingança.

Milo compreendera. Kamus treinara muito e ficara muito mais forte atiçado pelo ódio que ainda ardia e queimava seu coração.

– Faz pouco tempo que voltei para cá. Já me sinto pronto para fazê-los pagarem por tudo que eu passei. E o primeiro eu já escolhi... Será Afrodite.

– Tem certeza de que é o melhor a se fazer?

– Tenho. Só tenho que me livrar de uma pessoa que tem me observado demais. – o sangue de Milo parou, ele olhou em volta e depois se virou para Kamus, que estivera deitado em seu peito.

– Quem?

– Um assassino que Saga contratou para me matar... Mas ele é o menor dos meus problemas. O que mais me preocupa é como eu vou separar Afrodite de Shura...

Milo achou melhor mudar o rumo da conversa, já começava a sentir calafrios em sua espinha. Beijou o topo da cabeça do francês e sorriu puxando-o para um beijo.

– Então... Pode me contar quem são esses caras todos de quem você falou?

– O que quer saber deles?

– Hum... Tudo? Como eles são, o que fazem... Se são melhores que eu na cama... – Milo achou que fosse levar no mínimo um soco, mas na verdade levou apenas um beijo.

– Ninguém é melhor que você na cama...

Os olhos do escorpiano brilharam por segundos e logo Kamus sentou-se na cama para explicar o que Milo queria realmente saber.

– Afrodite tem traços bem delicados, ele anda sempre com Shura, um espanhol de cabelos espetados e negros, que está sempre caladão. Aioros trabalhava para o pai de Mu e seu irmão mais novo Aioria é guarda costas de Mu agora. Eles são gregos, muito bonitos, mas só Aioros me inspira alguma confiança.

– Então esse tal de Shura, pelo que eu entendi, é namorado de Afrodite... E Aioria do Mu?

– Sim, exatamente. Aioria era conhecido por nós como Lion e Mu por Dark Angel. Este é muito peculiar, tem cabelos lilases compridos até as costas, não tem sobrancelhas, no lugar delas ele tem dois pontinhos roxos. Ele nunca ri, no máximo um sorrisinho discreto e seus olhos são muito inexpressivos. Mas em compensação ele é muito bonito e muito bom com a espada.

– Todo mundo parece bonito pra você, Kamus! – Milo comentou irritado.

– Não é isso... O pai de Mu costumava aceitar apenas jovens muito bonitos e o filho continuou com essa tradição familiar. Não entendi nunca o porquê.

– E esse tal de Shaka? Qual era mesmo o apelido dele?

– Pantera. Também tem o Shiryu, lembra-se dele? É novo, eles o chamam de Dragão. E mais recentemente eu soube de outra pessoa por lá... Fênix, um garoto que anda atrás de Shaka.

– Como sabe disso?

– Não te interessa. – os olhos frios de Kamus cortaram a pergunta do grego, mas o assunto continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Então amanhã você vai procurar Afrodite?

– É... Basicamente. Tenho que pensar em um modo de separar ele de Shura e matá-lo. Com o espanhol por perto vai ficar difícil.

– Certo... Mas...

– Você deve voltar, Milo... Nunca mais devemos nos ver, sinto muito... Creio que não vai ser possível sobreviver a esta guerra, então...

– Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas quero que saiba que eu te amo, não importa o que tenha acontecido.

Kamus beijou os lábios vermelhos do grego e deitou-se em seu peito. Era sua última noite e gostaria de aproveitar... Mas Milo ainda tinha uma pergunta, antes de empurrar o francês na cama.

– Ruivo, me diz uma coisa antes que eu deixe você me comer...

– Hum... O que você quiser...

– Se toda essa gente possui apelidos... Do que eles te chamam?

Kamus deu um sorriso malicioso e enrolou um cachinho de Milo entre os dedos. Voltou a olhar o escorpiano nos olhos e sussurrou de encontro aos seus lábios.

– Red Tiger.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** "palmas" Siiiiiim... Eu sou muito legal com vocês e resolvi contar no capítulo 7 quem era o Red Tiger... (como se já não soubessem...u.u') Não era óbvio que só podia ser o Kamus? Ele é o personagem principal e eu babo muito nele... XD

Enfim... Obrigada pelos reviews (que tenho respondido por e-mail), elogios, juras de morte, surtos psicóticos e a paciência. Continuem assim! XD

Beijos e até o próximo!

Litha: Tinha o Afrodite também, além dos gêmeos, Shaka e Milo... XD


	8. Começo de Batalha

_**Disclaimer: É claro que Saint Seiya não me pertence eu só escrevo a fic para receber reviews.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

****

**Capítulo 7: Começo de Batalha**

Na manhã seguinte, Kamus não acordou sozinho como esperava, então escreveu um bilhete mandando que Milo fosse embora e partiu para o banheiro.

Depois de um demorado banho, Red Tiger secou o cabelo e o trançou perfeitamente com uma tira negra de couro. Vestiu uma roupa totalmente preta de um tecido que lhe daria flexibilidade e proteção. Por fim ele calçou as botas de couro também negro.

A espada estava presa em sua cintura e o olhar felino fora coberto por óculos escuros. E assim que se viu pronto, o ruivo abandonou o templo de Aquário, tendo em mente sua vingança.

Milo permaneceu adormecido, Kamus não queria acordá-lo, mas deveria ir embora naquela manhã por segurança própria.

**OoOoO**

O movimento de drogas na Grécia era intenso na época. Porém, isso gerava uma guerra entre dois grupos diferentes que residiam nos pontos mais fortes da máfia grega. Eram _os cabeças _do tráfico.

A guerra era gerada por uma concorrência natural advinda da rivalidade de ambos, que colocava frente a frente os homens mais importantes de Athenas. Os _Anjos da Noite _e os _Cavaleiros das Trevas_.

Vendo assim, pareciam apenas mais uns grupos de mafiosos, donos de armamentos pesados e provocadores de mortes de inúmeros inocentes. Mas não era assim.

Os Anjos da noite eram conhecidos por seu exército de ninjas e os Cavaleiros das Trevas por seus lutadores vermelhos.

Resumindo, o grupo dos Anjos da Noite era composto basicamente por ninjas e alguns samurais. Já os cavaleiros eram, em sua maioria, assassinos profissionais, alguns poucos conhecedores de artes marciais.

Entre os _Anjos_ se destacavam Aioros, Afrodite, Shura, Shaka, Shiryu, Ikki, Aioria e o chefe deles, Mu. Todos com passados banhados por sangue e luta.

Os cavaleiros tinham como cabeça Saga e Kanon, os gêmeos. Porém havia outros dois assassinos leais que estavam logo abaixo deles, mais Red Tiger que fora expulso.

O que eles tinham em comum?

Ambos os clãs queriam o mercado de drogas e a morte de Red Tiger.

Mas voltemos à nossa história.

Afrodite era um dos melhores negociadores dos Anjos. Ele e Shura foram mandados a uma importante reunião, com ordens de não matar absolutamente ninguém.

Então, Afrodite tomava as rédeas das negociações, enquanto o espanhol não largava o cabo da espada. Eles pareciam até calmos, mas por dentro estavam em um rebuliço constante e nervoso.

Talvez não houvesse motivo para pânico, mas era inevitável, quando se sabia que um importante velho amigo os esperava ao lado de fora com a lâmina mais perigosa do país. E assim seria difícil voltarem vivos para casa.

A preocupação de Mu era visível, pois havia inúmeros seguranças e ninjas espalhados pelos prédios em áreas estratégicas. Podia até parecer exagero, todavia, o jovem negociador foi interrompido no meio da reunião.

Um dos homens de Aioros adentrou a grande sala fazendo sinal para Shura sair. O espanhol atendeu ao pedido, mas Afrodite ficou inquieto, enquanto Shura não voltasse estaria inseguro.

E ele demorou. Os homens falavam incessantemente, cortando suas esperanças de um pouco de paz.

Shura demorava demais para voltar e o suor frio escorria pela testa de Afrodite, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso. Queria manter a calma, sair daquela sala e procurar o namorado, mas estaria mais seguro ali dentro.

– Droga... – o sueco não agüentava mais aquela espera. Os homens percebiam sua inquietude e as mãos que não paravam um segundo.

Afrodite estalava os dedos e os percorria depois pelos cabelos, arrumando os cachos perfeitos repetidamente. Alguma coisa estava muito errada ali.

**OoOoO**

– Olha só... O ruivo já chegou? Ele é bem rápido.

– Estou liberado, Saga?

– Não, Máscara da Morte. Eu quero ver até onde esse _tigre_ vai se eu o deixar solto... Quero que mostre as garras antes que eu o mate.

– Está certo.

Ambos os homens observavam por câmeras o caminho que Kamus percorria pelo prédio, não matava nenhum dos ninjas, apenas os deixava desacordados. E os homens mal viam os movimentos rápidos e precisos do Tigre Vermelho.

Ele caminhava apressado, a espada segura na bainha. Não ousaria retirá-la enquanto não encontrasse Afrodite. E seus planos corriam bem, até ali só a adaga havia sido utilizada.

Saga sentia-se até um pouco orgulhoso pela forma com que o ruivo lutava silencioso e rápido. Os movimentos fortes e delicados foram ensinados inteiramente por si e Kanon e usados com extrema perfeição pelo antigo discípulo.

– Olhe como é perfeito, Kanon.

– Saga, se o acha tão perfeito, para que matá-lo?

– Nós já discutimos isso! Não volto atrás em minhas decisões. Ele não merece usar nossa técnica como bem entende.

Se Kanon era cabeça dura, Saga era ainda mais. Não havia jeito de mudar as idéias daqueles dois gêmeos, principalmente as de Saga. Ambos iriam até o fim naquela absurda missão.

**OoOoO**

E enquanto a discussão entre os irmãos acontecia, Afrodite passava a mão nos cabelos pela centésima vez, certificando-se que todos os fios disciplinados estavam no lugar.

Essa mania deixava o clima naquela sala ainda mais tenso e pesado. Parecia que tudo ali dentro se destruiria em segundos se acaso o sueco piscasse os olhos azuis vigilantes. Um absurdo que assombrava sua imaginação fértil.

Onde estava Shura? Aquele espanhol jamais o abandonaria, então onde estava? E o que aquele segurança queria com seu namorado?

Eram perguntas que pareciam infinitas, sem respostas visíveis ou imagináveis. Mas sabia que Red Tiger estava naquele prédio, podia sentir o cheiro do cabelo ruivo de Kamus como naquela noite em que perdera a cabeça com ele.

_Ah, Kamus, se pudesse eu voltava atrás._

Mas era tarde. Não havia volta com Red Tiger.

Os olhos de Afrodite se perderam por instantes no espaço. As vozes dos homens eram apenas burburinhos, quando uma lágrima solitária escapou por seu rosto.

– Afrodite...

Aquela voz não muito grave, nem muito aguda. A voz que o chamava, que um dia fora de menino. Aquela voz macia e cantada, nem baixa nem alta, controlada.

Os olhos azuis claros finalmente ganharam foco ao se encontrarem com um par de olhos vermelhos como fogo. Uma chama ardente acendeu aquele olhar felino, quando o sueco perdeu a fala e todos na sala se calaram.

Um homem de pele muito clara, vestido de negro, estava parado à porta. Não havia uma pessoa de pé ao lado de fora e não demoraria a se repetir esta cena ao lado de dentro.

E então as mãos frias de Afrodite tocaram a madeira escura da mesa, ajudando-o a erguer-se da cadeira principal.

– Kamus... – Ele murmurou em um fio inaudível de voz.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo curto... Eu sei, mas era isso ou o Kamus não revelaria ser o Red Tiger no anterior. Esse capítulo 7 precisava ficar curto, para dar mais suspense. XD

Espero que estejam gostando... O.O Mandem review, por favor!

Bjokas.


	9. Red Tiger X Afrodite

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só escrevo a fic para receber reviews, por diversão.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 8: Red Tiger X Afrodite**

– Oh... Finalmente chegou ao destino final.

Saga aplaudiu a entrada triunfal do ruivo na sala de reuniões. Adorou ver o rosto abatido do sueco perder a expressão.

– Kamus está tomado pelo desejo de vingança... O verdadeiro culpado não é Afrodite!

– Isso não nos diz respeito, Kanon. Deixe que ele mostre as garras.

**OoOoO**

Mas Kamus não mostrou coisa alguma. Os gêmeos assistiram ao aquariano sentar-se relaxado na cadeira onde estivera Shura, na cabeceira oposta a de Afrodite.

O ruivo sorria vitoriosamente e afastou a franja vermelha da frente dos olhos com um movimento delicado e sensual, antes de falar.

– Sente-se.

Era uma coisa fácil, mas para Afrodite parecia uma tarefa dolorosa sentar-se novamente na cadeira. E isso divertia o sorriso do francês ainda mais.

– Vamos conversar um pouco. – Um dos homens fez menção em levantar, mas Red Tiger foi mais rápido. – Sente-se aí, ninguém sai dessa sala.

O sueco engoliu em seco, olhou para os lados procurando por Shura, mas notou sua solidão rapidamente.

– Quem é você? Não pode nos obrigar a ficar. Esta reunião se encerra aqui senhor Afrodite. – Um dos homens disse, mas logo seu corpo pendeu molemente sobre o tampo da mesa.

Os outros de imediato se chocaram e começaram os murmúrios a respeito do ruivo estranho.

– Está só desacordado. E se alguém aqui tentar sair vai ter um fim pior.

Os homens calaram-se. Só a respiração pesada do sueco era ouvida naquele recinto mal iluminado por luzes fracas.

– Ótimo. – Kamus disse em relação ao silêncio. – Agora se acalme, Afrodite, e pode começar a se desculpar por seus pecados.

**OoOoO**

O coração, antes apertado, parecia espremer-se contra o peito de Afrodite, causando-lhe uma dor insuportável.

Aquele cheiro exalado pela trança de cabelos avermelhados o deixava nauseado de medo e nervosismo. Não haveria maneira de escapar e Shura ainda nem sequer voltara. Não podia ser seu fim ainda.

O homem caído na mesa não ajudava a acalmar seus nervos. Sua garganta estava seca e ele não conseguiria falar nada, quanto mais lutar.

– Beba um copo de água.

"_Ele lê pensamentos?"_

Não. Isso não era possível. Kamus não lia pensamentos, era apenas bom observador.

Então suas mãos frias levaram um copo de água aos lábios e Afrodite engoliu com dificuldade o líquido gelado.

"_Se ao menos ele parasse de me olhar..."_

Mas ele não pararia. Kamus gostava de manter suas presas seguras por seu olhar frio.

– Sente-se melhor?

– Sim. – Não, Afrodite não se sentia melhor. Era mentira.

– Então podemos começar com suas confissões. Se você for convincente, eu vou ser legal com você. – A promessa subentendida de uma morte dolorosa fez o sueco suar frio e levar as mãos mais uma vez aos cabelos.

Mas o silêncio novamente se instalara naquele lugar quieto. Parecia que até mesmo os espectadores prendiam suas respirações para não atrapalharem o duelo de olhares.

– Não sabe por onde começar? Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

O ruivo levantou-se e andou perigosamente na direção do sueco. Parou de súbito atrás do homem sentado à direita de Afrodite e apoiou as mãos em seus ombros.

– Lembra-se de uma noite estrelada? Estava um clima incomum. Era verão, mas estava frio o bastante para que Shaka usasse aquele kimono grosso que ele adora. Sabe qual?

Afrodite concordou com a cabeça, recordando-se do tempo mencionado pelo aquariano. Era difícil para seu cérebro esquecer-se do dito dia.

– O chá estava amargo aquele dia, o que é incomum. Por mais que eu adoçasse com açúcar ele parecia nunca ficar tragável o suficiente. – Os olhos azuis do sueco tremeluziram por instantes. O chá quente envenenado com uma droga poderosa, o qual fora servido a Kamus. – E eu bebi tudo, confiando em Shaka, como sempre fizera.

Afrodite desviou o olhar, não agüentaria sustentá-lo mais. O francês o humilharia antes de fazer qualquer coisa com aquela espada.

– Lembra? Lembra de ter ajudado Shaka a me levar para o subsolo da mansão e ter prendido meus punhos com as correntes da parede? Lembra de ter rasgado minhas roupas e me deixado no chão frio até que eu acordasse? – A voz de Kamus era serena, apesar da entonação que ele dava às palavras frias e cruéis.

– Não, Kamus, não faça isso.

O olhar do aquariano mudou e o francês riu.

– Não fazer o quê? Recordar nossos momentos juntos?

Aquela ironia acerca de uma coisa tão importante era demais para a mente perturbada de Afrodite. Achava então que tudo o que Kamus queria era lembrá-lo de seu pesadelo.

– Eu não queria fazer... Shaka praticamente me implorou para ajudá-lo e eu... Não consegui negar a ele.

– Mas conseguiu fazer aquilo comigo?

O homem à direita de Afrodite estremecia com as mãos do francês pousadas sobre seus ombros. Eram mãos fortes e pesadas, que o causavam arrepios. Mas nada comparado ao que Afrodite sentia.

– Eu não... Você nos traiu, Kamus! Traiu Shaka, traiu os gêmeos que te criaram... Você é o verdadeiro culpado!

– Eu não traí ninguém. – Red Tiger respondeu entre dentes. – Fiz o que achava certo.

– Colocou a vida do seu amigo em risco, que tinha traído a confiança de Shaka. Depois isso ainda resultou em duas mortes... Você errou diversas vezes e não admitiu isso.

O sorrisinho sarcástico sumiu dos lábios de Kamus e ele avançou mais um pouco, estando ao lado da cadeira de Afrodite.

– Está errado. Saga e Kanon me enganaram e Julian se colocou em perigo sozinho. Eu fui apenas o mensageiro.

Afrodite sentiu um frio na espinha. Seu olhar levantou-se contra sua vontade e encarou os olhos ardentes em chamas do francês.

**OoOoO**

– Ele se entrega muito fácil... Se não estivesse tão nervoso, Kamus não estaria o acuando.

– Saga... Afrodite sabe onde errou.

Kanon parou atrás do irmão observando a postura de Kamus. Afrodite levantara-se e agora se encontrava frente a frente com Red Tiger.

– Quando foi que ele se tornou tão frio?

– Depois da noite gélida de verão. – Saga respondeu sem emoção alguma.

– Certo.

Enquanto ambos olhavam para a telinha, Kamus e Afrodite se encaravam incessantemente.

**OoOoO**

A franja ruiva não escondia de modo algum o olhar felino que Kamus ostentava, mas dava a ele um ar sensual e exótico.

– Você não tem controle algum sobre nada agora. Acha que seu namorado ridículo virá salvá-lo? Acha que vou te perdoar por aquela noite?

– Não. Eu não acho.

– Ótimo, porque eu jamais pensei em te perdoar.

A verdade era que Afrodite esperava sim que Shura voltasse e interrompesse aquela briga verbal. Mas isso estava longe de acontecer.

A mão esquerda de Red Tiger alisava o cabo da poderosa espada e os calafrios invadiam a espinha de todos aqueles homens. Não havia ninguém capaz de deter Kamus agora.

A fria lâmina fez-se ouvir e um movimento rápido produziu um som de estalo quando as duas espadas se encontraram.

Afrodite iria lutar, portanto, não se entregaria tão fácil.

– Certamente tem coragem.

Os olhos do sueco se estreitaram, acompanhando o olhar do ruivo, enquanto as espadas se separavam para novo ataque.

Desta vez Afrodite saltou para cima da mesa, fugindo de um golpe eficaz, que cortou a cadeira em duas metades. Isso fez os homens da sala finalmente se moverem e correrem para as paredes.

– Onde está Shura?

Kamus subiu na mesa, apontando a lâmina da espada para o adversário, enquanto sorria irônico. O paradeiro do espanhol era incerto até então.

– Ele está seguro.

– Eu quero saber onde ele está!

– Faz diferença?

Agora fora a espada de Afrodite que acertou a mesa, Kamus já estava atrás de si esperando pela resposta.

– Sim.

O francês saltou para o chão, saindo da sala sem mencionar nada. Não tardou a voltar, trazendo o espanhol amarrado e amordaçado. Afrodite sentiu seu sangue gelar ao ver o namorado preso por correntes de aço. Os punhos atrás do corpo, presos por algemas, enquanto as correntes juntavam os dois braços ao tronco. O pescoço de Shura também estava preso por correntes – um movimento rápido e ele poderia se enforcar.

– Shura.

– Fique onde está. – A espada de Kamus percorreu o peito de Shura, até o baixo ventre. – Não gostaria de machucá-lo... Muito.

– Deixe-o ir. Sua vingança é comigo.

– Exato. – Kamus empurrou Shura contra a parede e apontou-lhe a espada. – Não se mova espanhol.

A luta era inevitável. Ambos apontavam suas armas um para o outro, sem desgrudar os olhos da tensão existente entre os dois.

A lâmina de Kamus era rápida, conseguira cortar as roupas de Afrodite até que este se encontrasse apenas de calça. Os cachos caíram soltos em volta de seu rosto delicado, completando o quadro.

Mas Red Tiger não estava ileso. Seu braço esquerdo tinha um fino e superficial corte, que umedecia o tecido negro de sangue.

Shura tentava se soltar, tentava ajudar Afrodite de alguma forma, mas era difícil até respirar naquelas correntes. Kamus não facilitaria para nenhum dos dois.

– Está preocupado, Afrodite? Não consegue se concentrar na luta?

O sueco tentava ignorar suas ironias. O seu sangue vergava, vindo de um corte em sua testa provocado pela espada do outro. As gostas vermelhas, como o cabelo de Kamus, embaçavam sua visão e Afrodite tentava repetidas vezes secá-lo, enquanto investia contra o francês.

Mas era difícil até mesmo pegar de raspão aquele ruivo. Seus movimentos eram muito rápidos e precisos. Kamus andava de um lado para o outro, fazendo a espada estalar, movendo o ar em velocidade incrível.

– Peça perdão, Afrodite. – Ele disse jogando a espada do sueco do outro lado da sala. – Peça, antes que eu te mate.

– Não.

Shura tentou novamente puxar as mãos e sentiu sua garganta ser apertada pelas correntes. Agora nem engolir conseguia, tamanha era a pressão.

– Solte ele. – Afrodite pediu, ajoelhado no chão.

– Não.

Kamus levantou a espada, seus olhos faiscavam, nada o impediria. O metal frio já clamava por sangue, quando o ar estalou alto e a lâmina encontrou algo muito mais duro do que ossos.

**Continua...**

**OoOoO**

**N/A:** Não tenho muito a dizer. Só peço desculpa pela demora, eu sei que isso não é certo. Enfim, ao menos eu atualizei as outras fics, né?

Bem, obrigada a todos os reviews que recebi e à Ilía-chan por ter betado isso aqui. Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal!

Beijos.


	10. O Assassino de Red Tiger

**_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só escrevo a fic para receber reviews e por diversão._**

_**O conteúdo é yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) e lemon (cenas sexuais), se não lhe agrada, não leia.**_

**_Pra quem gosta: boa leitura!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 9: O Assassino de Red Tiger  
**

– Mu! Onde pensa que vai?

– Vou atrás de Afrodite, onde mais acha que vou?

O ariano se desviou do caminho que fazia e seguiu para a outra porta da sala, aonde Aioria não impedia a passagem. Contudo, o grego previu seus movimentos e correu para abraçá-lo por trás.

– Confie neles, meu anjo. Vamos ficar, Shaka ainda corre perigo. Mande meu irmão e Shiryu até lá... Mas não vá. Você ainda está nervoso.

– Nervoso? Estou apavorado, Aioria! E se eles morrerem? Sei que Afrodite errou, mas Kamus também está errado...

– Nada disso vai acontecer.

A face alva de Mu estava avermelhada pelo sangue que lhe subia à cabeça. O perigo eminente da morte de dois amigos o deixava inquieto demais. Além disso, Shaka ainda permanecia na mansão, esquecendo-se do mundo que o rodeava e deixando Mu ainda mais nervoso.

O loiro se trancara no quarto na noite anterior com Ikki. Não deixara que o garoto saísse e nem ele se atreveu a colocar os pés para fora. Parecia que a morte banhava aquela mansão de forma intensa.

Aioros procurou o irmão mais novo e Dark Angel, avisando que Shiryu não se encontrava e não avisara onde fora. Poderia ter saído para beber ou simplesmente caminhar... O Dragão não costumava dar notícias, mas nunca saía em ocasiões como aquela sem avisar.

– Se ele voltar à noite mate-o. – foi a única ordem de Mu.

– Mas Mu...

– É minha última ordem, Aioros. Mate o Dragão se ele retornar de noite.

O grego afirmou com a cabeça, devia haver um bom motivo para tal ordem. Avisaria à guarda sobre isso, apesar de estranhar tal atitude do ariano.

– Acha correto? – Leão se preocupou.

– Não confio mais nele, Aioria. Infelizmente.

Aioria sustentou o olhar preocupado do amante, mas não respondeu. Preferia não pensar na morte daquele garoto... Julian, mas não conseguia mais evitar a lembrança amarga – ele fora importante para Shaka e um verdadeiro pesadelo para todos ali.

Agora havia um pesadelo mais importante os preocupando... Red Tiger tentaria matar Afrodite e Saga não estava quieto em seu canto.

**OoOoO**

Kamus olhou furioso na direção onde supostamente deveria estar Afrodite. O desgraçado que fizera aquilo iria pagar, não deixaria que se intrometessem em sua vingança. O louco que se atrevesse pagaria e se fosse Shura seria da pior forma possível.

Red Tiger focalizou o espanhol caído no chão, desacordado. Parecia ter levado um golpe na cabeça ou algo do tipo, pois um pequeno ferimento na testa sangrava levemente.

Do outro lado estava Afrodite, sentado no chão, respirando com dificuldade. Os cachos, antes organizados, agora estavam emaranhados e grudados pelo sangue que escorria de sua testa. O sueco parecia perturbado com alguma coisa ou alguém.

Kamus bufou, olhou mais atentamente para o local, achando o responsável por Afrodite ainda viver.

– Por que me impediu? Eu mereço isso!

– Não, Kamus... É errado. Você é muito superior, não pode fazer isso... Não deve matá-lo! Perdoe.

– Impossível! Ele não merece meu perdão... – o ruivo se ajoelhou no chão, ainda segurando a espada na mão direita.

Seu corpo pesava agora, queria conseguir perdoar, mas seu coração se fechara há muito tempo. Ele sentiu, então, duas mãos pousadas em seus ombros, mãos quentes e reconfortantes. O que deveria fazer com aquilo?

– Me deixe em paz, Kanon...

– Não posso. Não posso assistir a você se destruindo... Você não merece isso, ruivo.

Uma lágrima reprimida molhou uma das faces do francês quando este se sentiu ser abraçado pelo outro. Havia anos, erros e palavras. Nada foi dito, enquanto os dois se entendiam naquele abraço.

Afrodite mal se mexia, assustado demais. Shura ainda permanecia desacordado, parecia até mesmo sonhar.

– Me perdoe Kanon... Nunca quis errar com você.

– Eu sei disso, garoto. Não precisa se desculpar. – o grego afastou a franja ruiva com cuidado e beijou a testa do aquariano, sorrindo em seguida. – Tome seu caminho, Kamus, amanhã é um novo dia e você deve se preparar. Essa vingança não terá sentido se você não viver.

Red Tiger estreitou os olhos, leu nas entrelinhas algo que Kanon não deveria estar lhe contando. Mas se bem conhecia seu antigo mestre, ele o protegeria até o fim.

**OoOoO**

– Estúpido! Quando foi que ele saiu, Máscara da Morte?

– Não sei dizer. – Máscara calou-se e abaixou a cabeça.

Saga estava a ponto de cuspir fogo. Não tinha previsto essa manobra de seu irmão. Kanon não podia estar fazendo aquilo. Não o seu Kanon.

– Faça uma visita ao nosso amigo, Máscara, diga-lhe que seu prazo acabou. Vou matar a todos que ficarem no caminho.

Máscara da Morte engoliu em seco. Esperava que Kanon não fosse metido naquela matança, mas pelo andar das coisas ele seria arriscado para que Red Tiger fosse morto.

**OoOoO**

As portas do quarto foram abertas com força. Aioros trazia nos braços um desacordado Afrodite, enquanto Aioria trazia Shura. Ambos foram colocados lado a lado na cama e tiveram seus ferimentos tratados devidamente.

Mu andava de um lado para o outro dizendo coisas sem sentido, enquanto os outros não diziam uma única palavra.

O clima estava ainda mais tenso agora. O espanhol não estava gravemente ferido, mas Afrodite tinha um braço quebrado e o corpo bem machucado. Isso tudo era difícil de acreditar.

– Por que ele estava aqui?

Mu continuava sua busca por respostas. Aioros não ousava se desencostar da parede, apenas pensava a respeito do que o ariano dizia sem parar.

– Por quê? – Mu perguntou a Ikki.

– Não sei, senhor.

Aparentemente a resposta do garoto era prevista e não incomodou muito o tibetano, que apenas sentou-se ao lado de Afrodite. O espanhol se remexeu e abriu os olhos, um pouco confuso com a situação.

Shura encarou o ariano, curioso, analisando as feições preocupadas de Mu. Antes o rapaz era uma perfeição inexpressiva, mas de uns tempos para cá, ele andava constantemente com linhas de preocupação marcando a testa lisa e alva.

– Mu...

– Sim?

– Os gêmeos estavam observando por algum lugar... Câmeras talvez. Quando eu saí da sala, chamado por um dos seguranças, Kamus me esperava no fim do corredor, eu fui levado a uma sala, onde ele me amarrou da cabeça aos pés. Depois de um tempo...

O espanhol parou, pensou por instantes, parecia tentar relembrar-se com precisão de tudo que acontecera. Aioria parou ao seu lado, cruzando os braços.

– Então?

– Um homem que eu não conheço veio até a sala onde eu estava. Ele me disse coisas que eu não entendi.

– O que ele disse? Quem ele era?

– Calma, Mu... Deixe o Shura lembrar direito.

Dark Angel afirmou com a cabeça e passou a mão pela testa, certificando-se de que não havia fios de cabelo fora do lugar.

– Não sei quem era... Mas ele me disse que Saga planejava acabar com tudo. Disse que amanhã seria o último dia de guerra... Red Tiger estaria morto, assim como você, Mu.

O tibetano franziu os pontinhos na testa, olhou fixamente para Shura e depois se levantou. Aioros se desencostou da parede e todos observaram o tibetano, que parecia ter tomado uma decisão.

– Shiryu retornou, Aioros?

– Não.

– Shaka, fique alerta, mantenha sua porta destrancada. Aioros, mande a guarda ficar de olho, não deixe que eles tentem nada contra nenhum dos gêmeos se acaso aparecerem aqui. Red Tiger é bem vindo. Sobre o Dragão, minha ordem não muda. E os outros, fiquem vigilantes. Vamos Aioria. – Mu saiu do quarto rápido, fazendo o kimono muito branco se esvoaçar.

Aioria seguiu seu amante para fora, deixando os outros dentro do quarto pensativos. As ordens de Mu não deveriam ser contestadas, nem mesmo quando eram estranhas como aquelas. Ele sempre sabia o que fazia e Aioros confiou nisso.

Na mesma noite uma estratégia de vigília fora armada. Shaka não pregou o olho a noite toda e Ikki dormira com a espada ao lado do corpo. Shura ainda velava o sono de seu querido amante, que repousava ainda. Mu e Aioria também não dormiram, o tibetano resolvera que era hora de meditar e quem sabe utilizar a ajuda de antigos guerreiros.

**oOoOo**

A neblina encobria o Santuário quase que inteiramente. Mal era possível ver as escadarias dos antigos templos, mas Kamus subia cada degrau com o devido conhecimento, quase sem prestar atenção ao que fazia.

A mente do ruivo divagava sobre as palavras de seu antigo mestre e as coisas que aconteceram naquele prédio. Havia fatos inexplicáveis para ele, que deveriam ser desvendados antes de qualquer passo. E os passos precisos levaram o francês direto ao quarto escuro no Templo de Aquário. Que Athena o protegesse agora, seria necessário.

Kamus estava tão aturdido com tudo que acontecera, que não se tocou de outra presença no quarto enquanto tirava suas roupas. Só depois de sentir duas mãos passearem por seu peito e braços o envolvendo por trás é que o aquariano se deu conta do calor de outra pessoa.

– Milo...?

– Sim.

– O que faz aqui?

– Achou que eu te deixaria sozinho? Qual seria meu propósito de vida, então?

As palavras do escorpiano arrancaram um sorrisinho dos lábios de Kamus, mas quase tão imperceptível quanto sua voz quando este sussurrou.

– Nenhum...

O francês virou-se de frente, estreitando o loiro em um abraço e sufocando-lhe com um beijo apressado. Não havia momento correto para viver, havia apenas horas certas para cada momento.

– Eu te amo, Kamus.

O ruivo sorriu e fez com que o outro sentasse na cama. Tirou lentamente a blusa, já aberta, depois as calças. Seus cabelos divinamente trançados foram soltos com igual precisão. Assim que se sentiu pronto para o amante, deitou-se na cama ao lado deste, focalizando sempre aqueles olhos azuis maliciosos.

– Sabe de uma coisa Milo?

– O quê?

– Poderia viver sem muitas coisas... Mas acho que não poderia viver sem seu olhar.

Talvez fosse um exagero da parte dele, mas Milo não ligou, sufocou os lábios de seu ruivo, tomando o cuidado de não o afagar de forma errada. Havia um roteiro a seguir para satisfazer essa pessoa tão exigente.

O roteiro começava nos lábios rubros. Traçando um caminho secreto de beijos, Milo percorria o pescoço, sentindo o perfume daquela pele tão sedosa. Os poucos pêlos claros se arrepiavam conforme a boca do grego chegava perto dos mamilos rosados. Poços de excitação e gemidos.

Não havia tempo para descanso. Eram beijos, mordidas de leve e aquela boca sugava e lambia os dois pontos excitáveis do outro corpo. E aos poucos os abandonava, para seguir adiante pelos músculos perfeitos e definidos, sob a pele alva daquele abdome quente e arrepiado.

Enquanto a tortura continuava o aquariano se remexia na cama, entregando-se como nunca aos afagos e carinhos maliciosos, sem perder um único movimento ou brilho no olhar azul.

Ao chegar aos quadris os beijos mudaram. Agora era a língua que descrevia as curvas sutis do corpo alvo, percorria o caminho estreito da virilha, os órgãos macios e rosados, tomando o cuidado de provocar cada pedacinho, até chegar ao espaço singular entre as pernas do outro.

Agora os gemidos se elevavam a uma altura perfeita, massageando o ego de Milo, ao mesmo tempo em que o incentivava a continuar. Certamente que esse roteiro era a chave para o paraíso.

A boca quente sugava as coxas, o início das nádegas macias do aquariano. As mãos não desempenhavam papel algum, nesse jogo, apenas a boca valia.

– Ahn... Milo... – essa voz melosa e arfante do francês era difícil de ser ouvida. Um prêmio para o esforço impecável do loiro.

Facilmente o escorpiano voltava pelo mesmo caminho que viera, até percorrer os limites do sexo quente e rígido de Kamus. Envolvia o membro com a boca, sugando avidamente, até sentir aquela ereção crescer ainda mais. Depois ele voltava às nádegas e lambia a fenda entre elas, nem demais nem de menos.

Era sempre preciso saber a medida certa com que se beijava, mordia ou até mesmo lambia cada parte daquele corpo. Podia ganhar o mundo ou perder a noite em um único movimento.

E Milo sabia ao certo como o francês gostava de ser lambido naquela região, por assim dizer.

– Mais... Hum... Quero mais, Milo...

Mas ele sempre se negava. Parava e erguia-se com um sorriso tolo nos lábios lascivos, que antes provocavam gemidos e interjeições excitantes. Mas agora era seu olhar que prendia o prazer do outro naquela tortura sem limites.

– Milo... Hum...

E em um minuto o poderoso Red Tiger estava reduzido a um pequeno e manhoso gatinho, que ronronava e gemia baixinho, se esfregando na pele morena de Milo em busca de algum afago.

O escorpiano conhecia os truques daquele gato. Então sabia muito bem atender aos seus delírios, sem perder a classe.

Era isso que sempre fazia. O grego sentava na cama, as costas apoiadas em macios travesseiros, puxava seu precioso amante pelos braços, abraçando-o e beijando seus ruivos fios brilhantes.

Quando era ele o possuído, tudo era muito selvagem. Kamus gostava de domar, possuir de corpo e alma o amante tão quente quanto fogo. Mas quando Milo era quem o possuía, o grande tigre assassino se tornava um gato doméstico, carente de afagos delicados e lambidas carinhosas. Irônico, não?

Era assim que as coisas funcionavam e nenhum dos dois reclamava de ato algum. Era a química entre os corpos? Só Zeus sabe...

– Ahn... Milo, por favor...

Era sempre difícil agüentar as súplicas gemidas ao pé de seu ouvido, mas o grego procurava manter o controle e preparar devidamente a entrada apertada de seu amante. Tentava então o distrair com beijinhos e lambidas pelo pescoço, enquanto fazia seus dedos trabalharem naquele interior tão quente e macio.

– Ahn não, Milo... Não demore.

A pressa quase sempre fervorosa de Kamus fazia com que o corpo de Milo pedisse logo pelo alívio de penetrá-lo. E o escorpiano cedia à tentação. Enfiava-se lentamente no corpo corado do outro, fazendo-o descer e aconchegar-se em seu colo. Acariciava os fios ruivos e as costas largas, relaxando o corpo rígido de Kamus.

Os movimentos se iniciavam com lentidão e carinho, mas logo se transformavam em uma cavalgada louca e apressada, que faziam ambos os amantes perderem completamente o controle sobre seus gemidos insistentes. Os corpos, agora suados, mal respeitavam a vontade dos donos e se contraíam repetidas vezes, fazendo os músculos vibrarem de forma única.

Então veio aquele movimento, sem explicação. Não haveria maneiras de descrever, nem palavras que esclarecessem.

Enquanto Kamus repetia os movimentos, subindo e descendo no colo do outro, Milo se apoiava na cama com uma das mãos, puxando os lençóis com firmeza. E o ruivo, de olhos firmemente fechados, não viu quando uma lâmina afiada parou a centímetros de seu peito. Mas ele ouviu as lágrimas fartas que o loiro derramava sobre o próprio rosto.

– Não vou te impedir. – o francês murmurou quase inaudível, abrindo lentamente os olhos.

Milo pareceu pensar por instantes, balançou a cabeça negativamente e deixou que o outro tirasse a faca de sua mão. Difícil demais, impossível.

– Jamais conseguiria ir até o fim, me perdoe.

Esperava certamente levar um soco na cara, mas Kamus apenas o abraçou e puxou seu rosto para lhe beijar os lábios. E, então, continuou os movimentos lentamente.

– Não há o que perdoar... Você provou que merece minha confiança. Eu te amo, Milo.

As coisas estavam confusas, mas perfeitas. Red Tiger não era burro, nem tão pouco ingênuo, sabia sobre as intenções do loiro desde a primeira vez. Mas estragar a brincadeira no início simplesmente não teria graça alguma.

Os amantes se abraçaram firmemente, continuando o movimento ritmados com os quadris, até que ambos alcançassem o clímax perfeito e inebriante. E ficaram na mesma posição por bastante tempo, até Kamus adormecer e Milo se ver obrigado a deitá-lo na cama, abraçando-o e afundando o rosto no peito quente do francês.

O grego ainda teria muito o que pensar, explicações a dar, coisas nada agradáveis. Decidira aproveitar o que pensava ser sua última noite com Kamus. Abraçou o ruivo o mais apertado que podia e adormeceu sorrindo.

**Continua...**

**OoOoO**

**N/A:** Eu e minha beta achamos esse lemon fofo... Ta, não da pra fazer muito diferente com esse casal. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Obrigada pelos reviews, vou tentar não demorar com o próximo, ok?

Beijos e até.


	11. A Espada e o Sangue

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só escrevo a fic para receber reviews, por diversão.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: A Espada e o Sangue**

Pela décima vez a espada era limpa por um fino pano de seda branca. Mãos pálidas alisavam o frio metal, sussurrando secretamente promessas de sangue e paixão. Os longos cabelos do homem que limpava a lâmina escorriam pelas costas largas, espalhando-se por um divã escuro. Ouviram-se passos na sala e os cabelos longos se moveram, junto ao dono que levantava.

Ele ficou, então, muito quieto, observando atentamente a outra pessoa, parada junto à porta. Não disse uma única palavra e depois de um tempo, sem aviso, moveu-se até a larga mesa de madeira nobre, onde depositou a espada e o pano de seda branco.

Seus olhos voltaram-se finalmente para o outro homem. Andou lentamente até ele e sorriu de forma sarcástica, entregando-lhe um envelope, em papel de pergaminho.

– Pode ir. Entregue a um dos ninjas e retorne.

O outro homem fez um gesto rápido, meneando a cabeça e virou-se de costas para sair, quando o outro o interrompeu.

– Ah! Diga ao garoto que deve ficar essa noite.

– Certo.

O homem de cabelos longos voltou ao divã, com a espada e o pano de seda em mãos, enquanto o outro seguia seu caminho para fora do aposento.

Saga recostou-se, depois de algum tempo, no divã e encarou o teto pensativo. As coisas não caminhavam como desejara até ali, mas prometeu-se fazer o impossível para que terminassem como deveria.

**OoOoO**

Na mansão pálida, onde a morte fazia seu recanto, um homem entregava um envelope nas mãos de um dos guardas ninjas. Após cumprir o trabalho retirou-se a passos largos, sem comentar nada.

O ninja entrou e procurou imediatamente seu chefe, entregando o envelope a este.

Aioros correu até o quarto de Shaka, pediu que Ikki chamasse Mu e Shura e voltou ao escritório, onde se sentou e releu o bilhete.

Não tardou para que Mu estivesse no escritório, em seu perfeito kimono branco. Os outros membros dos Anjos já estavam ali o aguardando. Então, o bilhete foi colocado em suas mãos e ele leu em voz alta.

– "_Mu, venho, por meio deste bilhete, declarar estado de guerra. Exterminarei cada um que se colocar entre mim, Red Tiger e você. Espero que tome as medidas necessárias até a tarde de amanhã. Saga."_ – os olhos de Mu congelaram em algum lugar no tempo, junto com suas mãos gélidas.

– Anjo? – Aioria tirou o pedaço de papel das mãos do tibetano e beijou sua testa.

– É oficial agora – ele murmurou com a voz falhada – Saga está vindo para cá amanhã e tentará matar a todos nós.

– O que iremos fazer, Mu?

– Vamos enfrentá-lo, Aioros.

– Sim.

– Vamos preparar o pátio para a luta. Shiryu retornou?

– Não – Aioros respondeu temeroso.

– Shura, acorde Afrodite e tente fazer com que coma alguma coisa. Todos vocês, descansem.

Mu virou-se mecanicamente e saiu da sala, seguido por Aioria. O clima continuou tenso ou ainda mais do que estivera antes. Todos os rostos exibiam expressão de medo e preocupação.

– Por que estão todos preocupados? É só uma luta, certo? – Perguntou Ikki.

– Sim, é só uma luta, Ikki – Aioros respondeu paciente, sentando-se no tampo da mesa. – Mas nunca vimos a voz de Mu falhar ante a um problema antes.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto de Shaka. O loiro se levantou decidido e colocou a mão na espada.

– Volte para o quarto e durma, Ikki. Eu vou te ajudar com o Afrodite, Shura, vamos.

O espanhol assentiu e o seguiu. Aioros riu para Ikki e saiu da sala também, deixando o garoto para trás, confuso e irritado por não participar das decisões efetivamente.

O pátio fora preparado e todas as medidas necessárias foram tomadas sem demora. Ao amanhecer Mu foi carregado por Aioria para o quarto, onde conseguiu dormir poucas horas, antes de rebelar-se completamente e se vestir para a batalha.

Pela primeira vez ele não usava um kimono branco, mas um negro como o de Shaka. A espada estava firmemente amarrada em sua cintura e os cabelos trançados e impecáveis.

Ele e Aioria permaneceram resolvendo pequenos negócios de última hora com Shaka e Afrodite, que já havia se recuperado em parte. Shura e Aioros esperavam ansiosamente na entrada do pátio interno, enquanto que Ikki esperava ao lado de fora do escritório o seu senhor.

O clima pesava cada vez mais e a tensão fora aumentando. Os guardas ninjas pressentiam o perigo que corriam, alguns fugiram, outros permaneceram fiéis aos seus senhores.

Quando o sol ameaçou deitar-se no horizonte, um rapaz voltou ao seio do grupo de lutadores. Shiryu entrou na casa como se nada houvesse acontecido, caminhou apressado em direção ao pátio interno, pretendendo chegar ao seu quarto. Porém, nunca chegou a ele.

Aioros e Shura, um de cada lado do grande portal do pátio, esperavam por ele e quando o menino passou uma espada o fez parar. Dragão olhou para o dono da lâmina e demonstrou indiferença ao tocar a arma e afastá-la de seu pescoço.

– Aioros, eu preciso passar, por favor.

– Tenho ordens para que você jamais saia daqui.

Shura aproximou-se por trás do garoto, tirando sua espada da bainha. Aioros continuou a apontar sua espada para Shiryu, esperando o primeiro movimento deste.

– Não pode estar falando sério.

– Estou. Mu mandou que o matasse.

Shiryu sorriu de canto, pela primeira vez mudando sua expressão e saltou para longe dos dois homens, que nem sequer se abalaram.

– Não pensem que será fácil.

– Jamais pensamos nisso – responderam os dois juntos ao avançarem para o Dragão.

**OoOoO**

Kamus se remexeu na cama, sentindo-a vazia. Virou-se de lado, ainda sem abrir os olhos e gemeu contrariado, por não sentir o calor de Milo ali. Por um instante sua mente divagou, achando que o escorpiano poderia ter tomado a importante decisão de ir embora, mas logo esse pensamento foi arrancado de sua cabeça, quando ouviu uma voz melodiosa em seu ouvido.

– Bom dia, amor...

Kamus virou-se de bruços, empinando as nádegas e agarrando o travesseiro. Milo deitou-se por cima dele, beijando sua nuca descoberta e novamente encostou os lábios em seu ouvido.

– Acorde, amor, está na hora.

O corpo frio do aquariano arrepiou-se com o contato quente de Milo, ele novamente se remexeu, querendo sentir mais a pele do outro em contato com a sua. Mas não abriu os olhos nem disse nada.

– Não seja preguiçoso, ruivo – ele beijou os lábios entreabertos de Kamus e sorriu divertido, vendo a entrega de seu amante.

Mas novamente o francês nem sequer deu sinal de que iria se levantar. Ele apenas se moveu novamente de encontro ao corpo quente do grego.

– Não acha que está na hora de largar esse travesseiro, gostoso? – Nenhuma resposta.

Milo saiu de cima do amante, que se arrepiou e gemeu contrariado em resposta. Ele riu e deitou-se ao lado do ruivo, se apoiando em um cotovelo. Passou delicadamente as pontas dos dedos pelas costas pálidas do outro, até chegar às nádegas.

Kamus se mexeu e virou a cabeça na direção de Milo, mas não abriu os olhos. Então o escorpiano continuou descendo a mão, passando-a para o meio das pernas do aquariano, encontrando ali seu sexo ainda adormecido.

– Vamos, preguiçoso, abra os olhos para mim. – Kamus continuou na mesma, mas abriu um pouco mais as pernas – não quer falar nada, lindo? O que faço com esse aquariano mal humorado?

Milo riu sozinho e sentou-se na cama, apoiando-se em uma das mãos. Continuou com a outra entre as pernas do francês e agora tentava segurar aquele membro que despertava, endurecendo aos poucos.

– Ao menos eu sei que você está gostando – comentou, sarcástico, quando o amante elevou um pouco os quadris, para facilitar seus movimentos.

Visto que Kamus não pretendia ainda se movimentar muito ou falar, Milo começou a masturbá-lo naquela posição, alisando o sexo rígido do outro e o provocando um pouco com os dedos.

Depois de um tempo Kamus mordeu o lábio inferior e gemeu bem baixinho, então o grego puxou sua mão de volta, deitando ao lado do amante e beijando seus lábios.

– Como consegue acordar com um cheiro tão bom – perguntou tentando vira-lo de frente – e com tanta preguiça? Vamos, francês, deixa eu te chupar só um pouquinho.

Kamus virou-se de barriga para cima, esparramando-se novamente na cama. Seu sexo quase chegava a pingar de tanta excitação. Quando foi envolvido pela boca de Milo sentiu-se queimar por dentro, mas ainda não abriu os olhos nem falou nada.

– Por que eu não resisto a esse pau duro? – Milo se perguntou entre uma lambida e outra ao longo do membro do amante.

Kamus remexeu os quadris para cima, tentando fazer com que o outro parasse com tanta enrolação e colocasse seu sexo na boca direito. Mas o grego ainda lambia sua virilha, apertava suas coxas, cheirava sua pele quente.

– Já que você não quer acordar vou me aproveitar de você – o aquariano gemeu ao ouvir isso, mas não disse nada.

Milo abriu suas pernas e deu uma farta lambida desde sua entrada até a ponta úmida de seu membro, fazendo todos os pêlos de seu corpo se eriçarem. Depois levou as duas mãos aos seus mamilos os beliscando, enquanto beijava seu abdome.

Kamus já não agüentava mais aquela excitação enorme em seu ventre. Aquele grego maldito não estava nem aí para suas necessidades matinais e continuava as provocações, agora roçando o peito nu em seu sexo. Assim era demais.

– -Hum... – ele gemeu abrindo os olhos claros e focalizando diretamente o azul malicioso de Milo.

– Acordou, bela adormecida? – O mau humor fez com que Kamus ficasse calado. – Hum... Você é tão lindo Kamus... Eu estava com saudade dos seus olhos.

O loiro subiu o corpo, deixando sua ereção tocar diretamente na do amante. Beijou os lábios rosados do francês e sorriu de forma divertida como uma criança.

– Você parece criança – foi o que ouviu do ruivo.

– Então me castigue.

-Castigo? – Kamus perguntou-se, ainda sério, encarando o rosto do amante.

– Sim...

Milo esfregou-se no outro novamente, friccionando as duas ereções uma na outra, provocando os sentidos de ambos.

– E o que quer que eu faça com você?

– Me coma.

– Mas aí não seria castigo...

– Então esqueça o castigo – Milo deitou-se ao lado de Kamus novamente e puxou o amante para cima de si.

– Você não sabe o que quer – o francês comentou, deitando-se entre as pernas abertas do grego.

-Sei sim. Quero você dentro de mim.

O corpo todo de Kamus se arrepiou. Ele não conseguiu pensar em um bom castigo ou em uma boa provocação para o amante, foi direto procurar a entrada entre as pernas do grego e enfiou um dedo, tentando alargá-la logo.

– Hum... – Milo afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e apertou com força os braços de Kamus – mais um, Kamus...

O francês enfiou outro, então, massageando a próstata do amante e alargando o canal estreito. Milo gemeu mais e arranhou suas costas, se remexendo na cama.

– Mais um? – Ele perguntou irônico, abrindo os dedos no interior do outro.

– Não... Seu pau agora.

Kamus riu, se ajoelhou na cama e chamou o amante com um dedo. Milo se colocou de quatro e colocou o membro do outro na boca, molhando-o com sua saliva.

– Hum... Agora, deite-se.

O grego deitou-se de bruços na cama, empinando o quadril, que Kamus segurou com uma das mãos. Aos poucos o francês se enfiou no amante, sentindo os músculos começarem a se distenderem para lhe dar passagem.

Milo se contraiu todo, mas foi relaxando, à medida que Kamus o penetrava mais fundo. Não era fácil relaxar com aquele membro todo em seu corpo, mas a excitação que sentia ajudava e logo ele começava a rebolar de encontro ao sexo do outro.

– Hum... Vem Kamus, vem logo – ele empinava mais os quadris, tentando fazer o amante começar a estocar.

O ruivo se acostumou com a pressão, tentou fazer a sensação do orgasmo passar e só então começou a se mover, em ritmo lento.

– Gostoso... Hum... – Kamus apoiava as duas mãos no colchão, entrando e saindo do corpo de Milo, que concordava com seus gemidos, abrindo ainda mais as pernas.

Aos poucos parecia que o escorpiano ia estremecendo mais e se sentindo ainda mais excitado. Era evidente que nenhum dos dois ali agüentaria mais tempo.

– Já vai gozar? – O francês perguntou malicioso no ouvido do amante.

– Ahn... Eu quero... Me fode rápido...

Kamus murmurou alguma coisa inaudível e começou a estocar com toda a força e rapidez, quase rasgando o corpo de Milo ao entrar e sair com aquela violência. Nesse ritmo o grego não demorou nada a gozar, sujando os lençóis e o aquariano o seguiu preenchendo seu interior com o líquido morno.

– Aaahn... – o aquariano caiu por cima de Milo, suspirando de alívio, enquanto o outro tentava recobrar a consciência – Milo?

– Você ainda vai me matar de gozar!

– Então você terá uma morte feliz, tarado.

Kamus caiu para o lado e abraçou o amante, beijando-lhe os lábios. Milo riu e mordeu o lábio do outro, abraçando-o de volta.

– Kamus...

– Sim?

– Tem uma coisa que eu quero falar com você.

– Pode ser depois do café da manhã?

– Claro, amor.

**OoOoO**

No pátio interno da mansão, a luta se estendia. Shura deixava que o chefe da guarda tomasse a dianteira e acuasse o Dragão. Aioros estava indo bem, rápido o bastante para pegar o chinês desprevenido, porém não o suficiente para dar um fim àquela luta.

Depois de um tempo, o barulho, das espadas e das vozes em discussão, chamou a atenção do grupo que estivera esse tempo todo dentro do escritório. Mu se encaminhou até o campo de batalha com Aioria, Afrodite, Shaka e Ikki nos calcanhares. Ao despontar pelo largo portal, sua expressão passou de calma e serena a uma de profunda raiva.

– Parem! – Gritou ele, ainda com a voz tensa.

Os lutadores congelaram, a lâmina de Aioros parou a milímetros do pescoço do menino Dragão. Mu caminhou lentamente, porém a passos firmes, até o centro do pátio, onde ainda encontrava-se Shura.

– Aioros! – Ele disse no mesmo tom de voz, alto e firme, e o guerreiro abaixou a espada, sustentando-a ao lado do corpo.

Aioria adiantou-se, postando-se atrás de Mu a uma certa distância. A briga fora comprada e restava a Shaka esperar no portal com Ikki, Afrodite e Shura, que se juntou a eles.

Shiryu exibiu o mesmo sorrisinho cínico de canto e postou-se frente a Mu, aguardando. Aioros não ousou embainhar a espada, uma vez fora da bainha ela precisava de sangue, mas afastou-se do centro.

– Então, Dark Angel, preparado para a luta?

– Que luta? – Mu perguntou em sua habitual calma, recém recuperada.

O chinês riu e olhou em volta, estava morto com toda certeza. Se conseguisse matar Mu seria assassinado por Aioria e os outros.

– Esqueci que você não luta, _chefe_.

– Você se engana, garoto. Eu luto. Mas só com quem merece.

– Como Red Tiger? – O rapaz sorriu novamente, dando um passo a frente e Mu continuou sustentando a expressão impassível.

– Não lhe devo satisfações. Você traiu a mim e ao grupo e será punido com a morte.

– Não traí a ninguém, servi ao lado que mais me favoreceu. – Foi a vez de Dark Angel sorrir de forma cínica.

– Favoreceu? Entendo... Segundo o próprio Red Tiger, Saga tem um estoque admirável de droga em casa. Sustentou seu vício?

Os olhos verdes de Shiryu faiscaram de ódio. Se bem lembrava Mu o tirara da rua, curando-o do vício pela cocaína e aprimorou suas técnicas de kung fu. Durante anos só o que o tibetano pedira em troca era sua fidelidade, mas o vício pela cocaína e outras drogas mais fortes o levaram para o caminho errado e o Dragão acabou servindo aos propósitos do inimigo.

Então, Mu estava certo, ele realmente o traíra quando tivera a chance.

– Estou errado... Shiryu? Diga-me que estou, garoto – ele disse calmamente, deixando transparecer um certo grau de desapontamento na voz.

– Cale-se! Você não sabe o que diz! Não se importa com nada além de si mesmo – ele apontou Mu acusadoramente, provocando uma expressão de fúria no rosto de Aioria.

– É você que se engana. Eu nunca me preocupei tanto comigo, quanto me preocupo com os outros e com você – Mu estreitou o olhar, perdendo a calma – você sempre teve dificuldade de enxergar isso.

– Vai ver que é porque você nunca teve "tempo"... – nesse ponto o chinês elevou a voz, dando uma conotação de certa dúvida à palavra dita – para me ensinar isso.

Mu sorriu melancólico, ele próprio não pudera aprender do pai tudo o que este sabia pela falta de tempo, mas não se lembrava de ter pulado a parte de "valores" com Shiryu.

– Vai ver, garoto, é porque você nunca esteve limpo o suficiente para me ouvir – os dentes do chinês rangeram, mas Mu continuou – vai ver é porque a cocaína, heroína, crack, ou seja lá o que for, tenha afetado seu cérebro fraco a ponto de te fazer um traidor medíocre.

Aioros arregalou os olhos, pensou ter visto lágrimas se acumularem nos olhos do Dragão. Mu estava tocando em uma ferida extremamente dolorida para o rapaz. Não que o tibetano não tivesse razão em fazê-lo.

– Então? Pode pedir perdão e morrer com dignidade ou pode morrer agora mesmo como um traidor.

O chinês engoliu em seco, respirou fundo tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem e deu outro passo a frente. Sua cabeça estava confusa com os fatos decorridos e já não sabia distinguir o certo do errado.

Suas ações, erros ou acertos o conduziriam certamente a um único fim: a morte. Sabia disso quando se vendeu a Saga por um mísero preço, pago em pó.

– Não te devo nenhum perdão.

– Está certo. Eu que devo? – Mu franziu a testa – devo perdão por nunca ter prestado atenção em você? É o que acha? – Aioria estava quieto até então, quando resolveu colocar a mão na espada – ou porque eu não te tratei como Saga fez?

– Não sabe o que está dizendo! Eu...

– Eu sei muito bem, obrigado. Sei que você não vendeu apenas informações a meu respeito a ele, ou melhor, a ele e ao seu fiel guarda-costas – os lábios do tibetano se alongaram num sorriso maldoso.

Shaka e os outros não ousaram se mover, nem respirar. Sabiam agora porque Mu sempre procurara tratar aquele menino com certo carinho.

– Mu... – Aioros fez menção de se aproximar, mas Dark Angel acenou com uma mão para que não o fizesse.

– Você não precisava disso. Se queria tanto assim retornar ao vício poderia ter me pedido, implorado, mas não precisava vender seu próprio corpo. Ou será que você gostou?

Shiryu já espumava de raiva, frente ao sorriso sarcástico que Mu estampava no rosto. Suas mãos seguraram a espada frente ao corpo e seus olhos se fixaram na garganta pálida de seu oponente.

– Se não vai se calar, eu farei isso por você! – Ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que se projetava para frente, espada em riste pronta para absorver o sangue de Dark Angel.

Mu não se moveu. Em poucos segundos a espada encontrou a carne macia, fazendo o sangue escorrer em abundância da ferida aberta. Shiryu sorriu de canto novamente e soltou o cabo da espada.

– Parece que chegamos a tempo – uma voz grossa interrompeu a cena. Shaka e os outros se afastaram, dando passagem ao homem de cabelos longos.

– Saga... – Aioros murmurou.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Sem falsas promessas, não sei quando vou poder postar o próximo, mas to tentando terminar essa fic e Acidentalmente, que, aliás, ta com o capítulo 6 postado, eu acho.

Obrigada a quem mandou review no capítulo anterior: **Shina**, **Litha**, **Shakinha**, **Perséfone**, **Paloma**, minha beta **Ilía** e outras meninas que também lêem sempre. Valeu, gente.

Beijos e até o próximo!


	12. O Início do Fim

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só escrevo a fic para receber reviews, por diversão.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: O Início do Fim**

− Pela última vez, Milo, eu vou sozinho!

− Nada disso, se você morrer o que eu faço?

Kamus balançou a cabeça, inconformado. Milo era teimoso e não adiantaria discutir por muito tempo, sabia que aquela batalha estava perdida. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma enorme vontade de ceder, sua preocupação não o deixava em paz e o temor que possuía de perdê-lo o massacrava por dentro.

− Milo... Eu me preocupo com você − tentou mais uma vez.

− E se esquece que eu fui designado para te matar, não sou um qualquer, sou experiente.

Kamus estremeceu, mas tentou não demonstrar que sentia uma pontinha de mágoa em seu coração gelado, afinal, havia perdoado o loiro anteriormente.

− Não precisa me lembrar disso.

− Então, deixe-me ir com você. Deixe-me protegê-lo ao menos.

O escorpiano se aproximou lentamente, abraçando o amante por trás e beijando seu pescoço. Kamus descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, suspirando ansioso, mas ainda temeroso.

− Quero que tome cuidado. Saga pensa que estou morto e vai tentar acabar com você quando descobrir que não estou.

− Eu sei. Mas você se esquece que eu tenho o assassino mais temido de Athenas ao meu lado... Red Tiger. – Ele sorriu divertido.

− Não deboche de mim, você também deve ter um apelido ridículo.

Milo pensou, fez cara de quem não era com ele, tentou disfarçar, mas acabou cedendo frente aos olhos indiscretos do ruivo.

− Escorpião.

− Há! Eu sabia!!! – O aquariano riu triunfante, virando de frente para roubar um beijo. – Você é tão ridículo quanto eu.

− Hum... É por isso que formamos um belo casal.

Kamus tinha certeza de todos os riscos que estava correndo, mas não havia mais como voltar atrás. Já Milo parecia não ter noção de nada do que acontecia, mas mesmo assim acompanhava o francês confiante de que tudo terminaria bem.

− Me coloque a par dos fatos.

− Já te contei tudo.

− Mas quero saber mais sobre eles. O ponto fraco de cada um.

− Quer dizer que você não conhece Mu e os outros? – Kamus espantou-se.

− Já ouvi falar, mas minha relação com Saga era restrita, para falar a verdade nós nunca nos encontramos pessoalmente.

− Típico. Ele nunca agiu diretamente.

Milo concordou sorridente e foi até o quarto, separando roupas negras como as de Kamus e começou a se enxugar. Tinham acabado de sair de um longo banho relaxante.

− Então diga aí... Como são esses "Anjos"?

O francês o seguiu, tirou a toalha da cintura e começou a se vestir. O escorpiano fez o mesmo, mas parou nas calças, ainda abertas, para ajeitar os cachos loiros rebeldes.

− Bem, Shaka é exibicionista, ele gosta de se mostrar ao máximo e peca nesse ponto, às vezes ele esquece que está lutando e não transando.

− Ninfomaníaco ele... – O grego riu, mas Red Tiger continuou sério.

− Afrodite gosta de luta suja. Ele aprecia golpes baixos, mas não é tão perigoso quanto Shaka. Shura está sempre com ele, mas é um pouco afobado na hora de lutar – ele fez uma pausa como se para respirar e pensar um pouco. – Agora, os mais perigosos são Aioros, Aioria e Mu.

− Eu imagino.

− Aioros vai defender Mu até a morte, Aioria também, mas Aioros não apresenta perigo de fato a mim.

− Por quê?

− Porque... Ele foi o único que acreditou em mim e me ajudou quando eu fugi.

− Ahn... Entendo. – Milo sentou-se na cama, esperando o resto.

− Aioria é lutador experiente e não se abala com nada, luta limpo e é rápido. Seu defeito é estar sempre tão preocupado com Mu, que esquece onde está enfiando o pescoço. E Mu representa o verdadeiro perigo.

− O chefe.

− Sim. Ele é rápido, limpo e não gosta de prolongar luta alguma. De todas as vezes que lutamos, eu não venci uma.

O rosto moreno de Milo empalideceu. Mu seria o pior adversário, certamente. Mas não adiantava pensar nisso agora, já estava tudo feito e o sol deitava no horizonte, transformando o céu em um manto colorido e melancólico.

**OoOoO**

A espada de Shiryu caiu com um forte estalido metálico no chão. Suas mãos se agarraram com força no kimono negro que Mu usava. De repente seu corpo parecia pesado demais para suportar.

Aioria embainhou a própria espada, suja de sangue e esperou pacientemente, enquanto Mu sustentava o corpo ferido do Dragão que pesava demais agora. O tibetano agarrou-se ao menino, deixando uma lágrima escapar.

− Não... Chore – o chinês sussurrou limpando o rosto de Dark Angel com um dedo – eu nunca o vi chorar.

− Há muitas coisas que você nunca viu, Shiryu.

− Então, me perdoe Mu.

Mu afirmou com a cabeça, tirou a franja negra de Shiryu da testa, alisando o rosto jovem do rapaz. Ele parecia ainda mais bonito agora, estranhamente bonito.

− Shiryu... – ele sussurrou percebendo que o garoto não se movia mais – Shiryu?

− Mu... Ele... Está morto.

Mu ergueu seus olhos para Aioria, sentindo novas lágrimas se acumularem. Agarrou-se novamente ao corpo de Shiryu, chorando baixinho. Era uma cena triste e difícil de acreditar. Aioria se abaixou puxando o amante para que levantasse, havia uma nova companhia no pátio.

− Ora, Mu... Era só um garoto.

O rosto de Dark Angel se contorceu em fúria assim que Saga pronunciou essas palavras. Para ele não era só um garoto, era Shiryu, o menino que ele encontrara anos atrás, sujo e doente em um beco qualquer de Athenas. Era o mesmo menino a quem ensinara tudo o que sabia. Não era apenas um garoto...

Mu levantou-se do chão, afastando Aioria de si e retirou a espada da bainha. Seus olhos queimavam de uma raiva não mais reprimida. As mãos firmes no cabo da espada. Ele se acalmou e deu um passo à frente, colocando a lâmina a centímetros do belo rosto de Saga.

Shaka desceu as escadas do pátio, mas foi impedido por Aioria de se aproximar. Pouquíssimas vezes ele vira Mu retirar aquela espada da bainha.

− Escute bem, Saga, – ele dizia, ainda com a lâmina perfeitamente afiada em riste – para mim ele não era só um garoto. Para mim meu pai não era mau e nem Red Tiger era um traidor. Mas você me fez acreditar que tudo isso era verdade e eu me ceguei e me escondi atrás dos crimes que cometeram por mim.

Saga sorriu de canto, cinicamente insolente. Ele não tinha espada, nem arma alguma. O que tinha era sua experiência e sarcasmo.

− Por sua causa pessoas inocentes morreram e outras cometeram assassinatos e crimes terríveis – a voz de Mu era firme e contrastava com seus lábios que tremiam de ódio. – Eu perdoei a mim mesmo pelas mortes que seguiram desde que meu pai faleceu, mas não o perdôo agora. Shiryu não tinha que morrer, não hoje, não pela espada de Aioria. E se isso aconteceu, a culpa é sua!

Saga riu, cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se tudo que Mu dissesse ali fosse um completo absurdo, indigno de ser levado a serio. Mas Dark Angel não parecia disposto a deixar tudo por isso mesmo e esperava firmemente uma resposta de seu inimigo.

− Hum. Suponho que você ache que eu planejei a morte desse menino?

− Não. Mas eu sei que você o seduziu, usando a fraqueza para retirar dele tudo o que quisesse. Você foi baixo, cruel, criminoso, insensível e mau. – Mu apertou os olhos, tentando se livrar de novas lágrimas que se acumulavam. – Você o matou aos poucos cada vez que cedeu o que ele queria. Você alimentou o vício dele sem culpa alguma...

− Suponho, também, que você ache que ele era um garoto inocente e que não fez seu próprio preço?

− Ele não era inocente dessa forma. Eu sei que ele daria tudo por droga, eu o conheci no auge do vício, Saga, não pense que sou idiota! Não me subestime! – Os olhos de Mu pareciam loucos e distantes. Ele iria matar o homem a sua frente se tivesse essa chance e o faria sem culpa alguma.

E Saga se achava na razão, afinal ele não deu nada que o Dragão não tivesse pedido anteriormente. Tudo o que ele fez foi oferecer a ajuda certa em troca de algumas informações.

− Mas ele era inocente sim. Ele não entendia a conseqüência quando vendeu as informações. Ele não tinha idéia do que era isso. Ele era só uma criança e você abusou dele!

O tom de voz do tibetano subia a cada palavra, ele parecia perder o controle pouco a pouco. Estava certo, tinha isso em sua cabeça. Shiryu fora uma vítima de Saga, apenas isso, um menino inocente que caíra nas armações daquele pervertido sem coração.

− Eu não o subestimo, Mu. É você quem superestima aquele menino – Saga murmurou.

Máscara da Morte se aproximou de ambos, mas nem ligou para Aioria que ficara alerta, ele apenas se abaixou ao lado do corpo de Shiryu tocando a face desacordada do garoto.

− Por que não diz o nome dele? – Dark Angel pareceu nem notar Máscara da Morte ali perto, continuou com sua raiva reprimida e a espada em riste.

− O quê? – Saga riu, achou não ter ouvido bem as palavras.

− Shiryu. Por que nunca o chama pelo nome?

− O que tem isso?

− Muita coisa! Significa que você nunca se importou. Você o viu como um garoto qualquer, talvez nem isso, de quem pudesse se aproveitar sem se responsabilizar por suas ações no futuro. Você não o tratou com respeito em nenhum momento e... – mas Mu foi interrompido por uma lágrima solitária novamente.

− Não se engane Dark Angel. Eu não fui tão mau quanto você diz. Nunca o obriguei a nada. Confesso que ofereci cocaína a ele em troca de uma informação, mas foi uma vez só e porque ele iria comprar de um fornecedor nada confiável.

O sangue de Mu gelou. Ele estava tão cego pondo a culpa em Saga que em nenhum momento pensou que Shiryu poderia ter procurado por aquilo, afinal o menino nunca se curou de verdade do vício. Como pôde deixar que isso acontecesse?

− Eu nunca quis que ele morresse, mas sabia que não tinha muito futuro. Nenhum viciado se cura. Eu sei disso melhor que ninguém – os olhos de Saga ficaram turvos por instantes, mas ele não os desviou de Mu. – Ele já estava morto quando você o encontrou.

- NÃO!!! – Mu golpeou com a espada a figura de Saga, mas este se desviou a tempo de não ter sua cabeça cortada. – Nunca mais repita isso!

Mu enxugou os olhos com as mãos. Saga continuou parado e quieto, sem nada mais dizer. Esperou e respeitou a dor do tibetano, que ainda parecia insatisfeito com suas respostas. Só então Aioria deixou que Shaka se aproximasse para tocar o ombro de Mu.

− Mu. Você não precisa lutar. Deixe isso conosco.

− Não, Shaka. Essa luta já é minha há muito tempo. A sua é com outra pessoa. E ele não vai tardar a chegar.

− Talvez não, Mu.

Dark Angel desviou sua atenção de Shaka para Saga, tentando ler nas entrelinhas do que aquele desgraçado falava agora. Era evidente que tentara tomar a vida do ruivo, mas será que tivera sucesso?

− O que quer dizer com isso? – O tibetano vociferou, avançando a passos lentos.

− Red Tiger está morto, se tudo correu como o planejado.

Saga sorriu sadicamente, mas apagou o sorriso ao encarar a figura de Máscara da Morte, que ainda se encontrava ao lado de Shiryu. O homem parecia mais abalado que Mu perante a morte.

− Você... Acha mesmo que um assassino qualquer seria capaz de matar seu pupilo?

− Shaka, meu anjo, você sabe o quanto Red Tiger é inocente. Ele estava apaixonado, foi uma presa muito fácil.

O rosto de Shaka empalideceu. De certa forma ele nunca imaginara que o ruivo fosse realmente morrer. Era o Kamus, aquele menino que dormia com a espada embaixo do travesseiro com um olho aberto e outro fechado. Por mais que estivesse apaixonado, ainda assim era uma presa difícil. Além do mais Shaka esperava ele mesmo colocar um fim à vida daquele infeliz.

− Acho que está enganado, Saga. Kamus não se deixaria ser morto com tanta facilidade, sendo a única coisa que ele tem na vida, sua vingança – o rosto de Mu se iluminou com um sorriso de falsa pena. Ele parecia até feliz com a pequena derrota de Saga.

− Veremos, Mu.

− Sim, nós veremos. Do inferno! – Novamente Mu avançou para o outro, golpeando o ar firmemente.

Saga se afastou para o lado, mas ainda assim não pediu por arma alguma. Continuou apenas a se esquivar de todo e qualquer golpe de Mu. Era mais uma brincadeira para os dois do que uma verdadeira luta.

− Pegue sua arma, Saga, não vou pegar leve por muito tempo.

Saga riu apenas.

Afrodite desceu os degraus do pátio lentamente, ainda sentia dor nas costelas e na cabeça, mas se colocava de pé determinado a participar da luta. Shura naturalmente vinha em sua cola e chamou a Aioros e Shaka com um sinal.

− Foi ele. Aquele homem que entrou aqui com Saga. Foi ele quem me falou aquela coisa estranha quando eu estava acorrentado. – Shura sussurrou para os outros.

− Acha que ele foi quem deu cabo do ruivo?

− Não Afrodite. Pelo que Saga acabou de dizer o assassino estava com Kamus o tempo todo, provavelmente disfarçado para pegá-lo de surpresa. Esse homem aí estava era na cola do Shiryu, recebendo as informações.

− Então... – Shaka pensou e estreitou os olhos para o homem ao lado de Shiryu – o assassino contratado era o loiro que estava com o ruivo lá no restaurante.

Os outros olharam interrogativamente para o indiano. Aioros se aproximou mais, sem tirar os olhos da "luta" de Mu e Saga.

− Que loiro é esse, Shaka? – ele perguntou.

− Quando o Kamus apareceu no restaurante um tempo atrás ele não foi sozinho. Eu estava com o Shiryu lá e ele fez um escândalo para que um dos ninjas o deixasse entrar para falar comigo. – Shaka afirmou com a cabeça e sorriu malicioso – era aquele loiro. Tenho certeza, ele não tirava os olhos do ruivo e tinha alguma coisa muito estranha nele. Além do mais, parecia que Shiryu o conhecia de algum lugar.

− Hum. Então o Dragão já estava com Saga nessa época?

− Sim, Afrodite. Ele já vendia as informações e sabia quem era aquele loiro. Mas eu não acho que ele teria capacidade para matar o Kamus.

Aioros concordou com Shaka e pareceu pensar em alguma coisa realmente importante, mas depois riu apenas e deu de ombros. A espada ainda estava em suas mãos e ele a apontou para Ikki, que estava mais afastado atrás de Shaka.

− Eu espero que você também não seja um espião, garoto – Fênix deu um passo para trás, mas foi Shaka que afastou a lâmina da cara dele.

− Pare com isso, Aioros. O Ikki não fez nada.

− Está certo. Só estava testando.

O grego riu e baixou a arma, ainda se divertindo com o susto de Ikki. Afrodite se animou um pouco com a brincadeira, o clima pesado estava amenizando um pouco ao menos e então ele também pegou sua espada.

− Bem. Acha que Red Tiger está vivo, Aioros?

− Sim, Afrodite. Ele está vivo e virá nos visitar.

− Então eu vou pegar aquele moreno ali – ele disse apontando Máscara da Morte com a espada. Shura ergueu uma sobrancelha não gostando nada da entonação dada à palavra _pegar_.

− Afrodite...

− Está tudo bem, Shura. Só quero ver se ele é bom mesmo – o sueco piscou sorrindo e se afastou dos amigos, caminhando até o italiano.

− Shura, relaxe. Vamos combinar, você dá atenção ao moreno ali e quando Red Tiger chegar ele é todo meu.

O espanhol fez uma cara feia e se afastou para ficar mais perto de Afrodite que andava em círculos em volta do italiano, que ainda estava ajoelhado perto de Shiryu.

− Shaka. Quero que tome cuidado.

− Se preocupando comigo, Aioros? – O loiro riu satisfeito, se aproximou mais do outro para falar algo em seu ouvido que Ikki não escutaria – quando isso acabar, prometa que ainda vai estar vivo?

− Eu prometo – o grego respondeu e Shaka se afastou, encostando-se na parede à espera.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Faz muito tempo que eu não posto nada. Sei que não é justo com quem lê e acompanha alguma dessas fics, mas eu meio que larguei de mão os animes, to tão por fora de tudo que a inspiração foi-se. Agora eu escrevo mais é crônicas mesmo, se quiserem visitar meu blog, fiquem à vontade, o endereço está em meu perfil.

Bom, ao menos eu estou aqui atualizando e espero postar também o próximo capítulo, então não pensem que esqueci de vocês.

Muitos beijos e até o próximo.


	13. O Reencontro

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só escrevo a fic para receber reviews, por diversão.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: O Reencontro**

− Kamus...

− Sim? – O ruivo parou no meio do caminho, encarando o outro.

− Eu... Não sei... Acho que...

− Está com medo?

− Não! Não é isso. Mas me prometa uma coisa... – o loiro puxou-o pelas mãos e o abraçou apertado – prometa que vai tentar... Que vai viver... Por mim.

− Eu prometo Milo.

Kamus afundou o rosto no cabelo cheiroso do outro o abraçando de volta. Sentiu que Milo estava mais do que tenso, ele tremia ligeiramente como se tivesse calafrios vez por outra. Entendia ele, apesar de tudo.

− Devemos ir. Não gosto de chegar atrasado para a festa – o aquariano disse sorrindo de forma serena e melancólica.

O rosto de Milo se contorceu em um doloroso sorriso e então ele acompanhou o francês apressado. Ambos pareciam se dirigir para um campo de concentração, mas nenhum ousava dar um passo para trás. Ao menos tinham um ao outro.

O ruivo não falaria, mas Milo sabia que o coração dele estava tão acelerado quanto o seu, esperando sempre pelo pior que poderia acontecer. E o pior seria não a morte, mas a separação. Jamais suportaria se separar de Kamus, nunca.

− Ali está – o francês parou de súbito, respirando com dificuldade.

− O quê?

− A casa de Mu, ou melhor, a mansão dos Anjos.

Milo olhou para o enorme casarão que Kamus apontava. Era clara e tinha um imenso jardim na frente. Dava para ver alguns homens vestidos de preto se movendo cautelosamente pela quase escuridão do local.

O estômago de Milo dava cambalhotas. Ser contratado para matar pessoas não era nada comparado à ansiedade de lutar com profissionais, assassinos que matavam muito mais que ele próprio e de formas muito mais cruéis. Era definitivamente uma aventura fatal. Mas Kamus parecia tranqüilo. Olhava com certa amargura para o casarão, mas não tinha medo. Ele não temia a morte de forma alguma e nem tampouco seus muitos inimigos que se escondiam atrás da grade negra de ferro. Ele sim era corajoso.

− Vamos? – Kamus concordou com a cabeça, sorriu para Milo e o puxou em direção a casa.

Milo achou que tivesse que matar aqueles pobres ninjas ali mesmo, mas Kamus segurou sua mão antes que esta alcançasse o cabo da espada.

− Só a retire da bainha se realmente for matar. E só mate o que for necessário, – Milo piscou, confuso – esses ninjas não são nada perto do que terá lá dentro, se você não for capaz de derrotá-los sem uma espada não poderá chegar ao pátio interno.

− Mas Kamus...

− Apenas caminhe.

Milo o acompanhou de perto, mas, diferente do que esperava, os ninjas não os atacaram. Eles apenas abriram os portões deixando que Red Tiger entrasse.

Kamus seguiu andando na frente e o grego logo atrás. Eles cruzaram o imenso jardim lentamente e se dirigiram para a casa, passando ao pátio interno. Ao avistar os poucos degraus que os levariam ao terreno rebaixado do pátio, o francês retirou a espada da bainha e mandou que Milo ficasse para trás.

− Não venha ainda, Milo, eu temo por você, será melhor se me deixar entrar sozinho.

− Está bem, Kamus, como queira.

O francês caminhou apressado. Algumas lâmpadas iluminavam o pátio claramente e em um canto jazia o corpo inerte de Shiryu. A noite já havia caído e a espada de Mu brilhava e retinia de encontro à espada que Saga acabara de empunhar.

Kamus sorriu novamente melancólico, desceu os poucos degraus, se fazendo notar quando Shaka disse seu nome. Aioros, Aioria e Ikki se viraram em sua direção, mas os outros quatro que lutavam não pararam. Afrodite ainda estava machucado, mas tentava lutar ainda e Shura não desgrudava os olhos do italiano.

O francês ficou parado, Shaka fez menção de se aproximar, mas ele ergueu uma das mãos e pediu que esperasse. A espada sustentada ao seu lado brilhou, quando ele deu dois passos para frente.

− Se puder, Shaka, gostaria que você esperasse.

O indiano nada disse, voltou a encostar-se à parede atrás de si e continuou a observar. Aioros o acompanhou e Mu empurrou Saga, voltando sua atenção para o novo lutador.

− Kamus – ele disse sorrindo malicioso.

− Mu – Kamus cumprimentou.

− Red Tiger, – foi a vez de Saga dizer algo – o que faz aqui, vivo?

− Achou mesmo que eu cairia no seu jogo, Saga? Achou mesmo que eu não saberia quem era o Milo? – O sorriso cínico de Kamus foi recebido por um amargurado de Saga, que respondia sua pergunta. – Não me subestime tanto, mestre.

− Você o matou?

− Não. É claro que não. Mas ele tentou me matar... Você exerce forte influencia na mente das pessoas, não?

− É... Você está certo, ruivo.

Mu andou rapidamente até Kamus e parou. Saga ainda sorria da mesma forma atrás de si.

− Seu oponente é Shaka.

− Não Mu. Está enganado. Meu oponente é ele e eu quero que você saia da minha frente.

O tibetano fechou a cara, apontou a espada para Red Tiger e estreitou seu olhar. Mas Kamus não se moveu um milímetro sequer, continuou a observá-lo.

− Não é você quem dita as regras por aqui, Red Tiger. Quero ver você me tirar da sua frente.

− Não me faça rir, Dark Angel. Eu não tenho medo de você. E pessoalmente não tenho nada contra você.

− Vamos Mu, não fará mal em me deixar lutar com Kamus. Pelos velhos tempos.

O rosto de Mu se contorceu de ódio. Aioria se aproximou e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, tentando puxa-lo dali. Saga avançou alguns passos em direção a Máscara da Morte e Afrodite e interrompeu a luta.

− Tudo bem. Vamos organizar essa bagunça, – ele pegou a espada do sueco em um movimento rápido e a apontou para o espanhol – não se mova espanhol. Máscara da Morte, eu quero que acabe com ele. Do Afrodite cuido eu – e dizendo isso caminhou para trás fazendo Afrodite o seguir.

− Devolva minha espada, Saga!

− Vem buscar.

Pareciam duas crianças.

Mu a muito custo foi retirado por Aioria dali, voltando para junto de Shaka e os outros. Kamus ainda não se movera e nem dissera nada.

− Respeitem a luta. Primeiro eu mato Kamus, depois sou todo de vocês – depois ele olhou para Afrodite – e você... Foi você quem ajudou Shaka?

O rapaz empalideceu, mas concordou com a cabeça. Kamus não demonstrou emoção alguma, mas moveu seus olhos para encarar Afrodite.

− Oh, Kamus. Pretende mesmo estragar um rosto tão belo quanto este?

− Pretendo matá-lo, Saga.

− Já devia tê-lo feito. Ah não, é verdade, Kanon não permitiu – a voz de Saga tornara-se mais alta e grave ao falar no irmão. Kamus ergueu a cabeça e segurou com mais firmeza a espada.

− Onde ele está?

− Não sei. Esperava que você me dissesse. Mas não se preocupe, Kanon não irá muito longe sem mim. – Kamus concordou internamente com aquilo, Kanon não faria nada sem o gêmeo. – Mate-o Kamus.

− O que disse?

− Você merece uma vingança, ou prefere matar a Shaka? Creio que deve ser mais demorado matar o loiro e eu não tenho a noite toda para você, sabe? – Ele sorriu divertidamente, estava saboreando aquela situação – Mate-o agora, está machucado e indefeso. Vamos logo, Kamus, não aprendeu nada comigo?

Red Tiger hesitou, não pretendia se vingar daquela forma, não queria matar um Afrodite indefeso, ele queria uma luta com honra e tudo o mais. Porém, Saga o pressionava com aquilo e já empurrara Afrodite para entre os dois, sorrindo diabolicamente.

− O que esta esperando, garoto? Você não o odeia? Mate-o, Kamus, mate Afrodite. Você merece essa vingança.

O sueco não tremia, não falava e nem se movia. Sabia que se fracassasse Shura morreria também, então tentava a todo custo não chamar a atenção do amante, que lutava.

O frio da lâmina de Kamus tocou sua garganta quando o ruivo se aproximou. Seus olhos fitaram os do ruivo, eram temerosos, sim, mas não satisfeitos.

− Kamus?

O ruivo não pensou, afastou a espada e quando ia desferir o golpe certeiro, acabando com a vida do outro, uma voz cortou seu coração e o impediu de continuar. Ele virou-se para trás, encarando a pessoa que o chamara. Era Milo, que caminhava apressadamente em sua direção, parecia furioso.

− Não faça isso Kamus, ou se arrependerá por toda a eternidade. – O sueco levantou os olhos e virou-se para Saga, como se a perguntar se aquilo fazia parte do plano. – Esqueça.

− Milo, o que faz aqui?

− Tento impedir que você cometa essa besteira. Se quer matar alguém, mate ao Saga. Vamos! Mate a ele e depois pode contar que sairemos daqui para nunca mais voltar.

O aquariano não entendeu, virou-se para o amante e abaixou a espada, deixando Afrodite livre. Mas o problema era que ninguém entendera nada, exceto Saga que golpeara a nuca de Afrodite, fazendo com que este desmaiasse.

Acontece que esse simples ato gerou uma confusão. Shura largou a luta pelo meio para acudir o amante e Aioros teve que entrar em seu lugar, para impedir que o italiano fosse atrás e o matasse pelas costas. Ao mesmo tempo Shaka correu para onde estavam Saga e Kamus, fazendo Ikki ir atrás.

− Escorpião – sussurrou Saga com os olhos queimando de raiva.

Milo não respondeu, segurou com firmeza o braço de Kamus, tentando impedir que ele avançasse. Shaka então se pronunciou pela primeira vez contra eles.

− Agora chega. Se vão continuar com esse show em família eu vou me meter no meio e não me importa mais com quem vai morrer aqui!

− Cale-se Shaka! – Vociferou Saga e novamente ele atacou, mas dessa vez não fora Afrodite nem Shaka, ele pegou Shura, rendendo-o e encostando a espada em sua garganta. – Kamus prove-me que você não esqueceu o que eu te ensinei.

A lâmina provocou um pequeno corte no pescoço do espanhol. Shaka impediu que Ikki avançasse e se colocou entre Kamus e Saga.

− Saga! Largue-o! Você não tem nada com Shura.

− Afaste-se Shaka – pediu Kamus, o empurrando para o lado. – Saga. Eu aprendi, mas com você eu só aprendi a me banhar em sangue. Porém, se tem algo de especial que aprendi com Kanon foi que devemos honrar nossas batalhas e nunca colocar um inocente no meio. Largue o Shura, ele não vale de nada para você. Vamos resolver isso como adultos.

Os olhos de Saga estavam fixamente em Kamus, como duas chamas, queimando infernalmente. Ele não acreditava mais no que ouvia ou acontecia. Shura estava estático em seus braços e podia matá-lo quando quisesse, mas não o fez, apenas empurrou o espanhol com força para o chão e apontou sua espada para o ruivo a sua frente.

− Então está bem. Se é assim, eu luto com você como Kanon fazia – ele retirou o casaco que usava, revelando uma camiseta negra colada no corpo. Seu cabelo comprido e escuro balançava as suas costas com o frio vento que soprava pelo pátio.

Kamus retirou seu casaco também e o jogou para um canto, segurando a espada com as duas mãos unidas. Milo engoliu em seco ao ver aquilo, queria impedir de alguma forma, mas tanto ele quanto Shaka estavam conformados com o fato de que deveriam deixar Kamus e Saga lutarem primeiro.

E quando acabasse aquela luta um dos dois loiros iria morrer pela espada do vencedor.

Shura foi puxado de lá por Ikki, enquanto Shaka pegava Afrodite nos braços e o levava para onde ainda estavam Mu e Aioria.

− Devíamos interromper?

− Não, Shura. Deixe que lutem – respondeu Mu.

− Mu, aquele loiro... Milo, certo? Foi ele o contratado para matar Kamus.

− Eu sei, Shaka. Deixe-o lá, ele não me parece idiota de se meter com aqueles dois. Deixe-os brigarem o quanto quiserem.

Milo continuou parado, observava cada movimento de Kamus, como se aprendesse com eles. Sentia cada vez mais seu coração apertado de ódio e medo, coisas que ele não queria sentir nunca na vida, mas que não conseguia evitar. Estaria certo matar Saga? Ou estaria certo matar Shaka e Afrodite? Afinal todos são humanos e todos erram.

O francês não pensava dessa forma, nunca parara realmente para refletir sobre o certo e o fácil. Apenas lhe parecia que deveria fazer Saga e os outros pagarem pelo que o fizeram no passado, todas as noites mal dormidas e os pesadelos que tivera naqueles anos.

As espadas retiniam uma contra a outra, enquanto a luta prosseguia lenta ainda. Saga apenas se esquivava e se defendia do outro, mas não ousava tocar o ruivo, como se isso fosse definitivamente levá-lo ao inferno.

O fogo queimava Red Tiger por dentro, deixando-o com ainda mais raiva do homem a sua frente. Saga nem parecia sentir medo da morte próxima, ao contrário, ele parecia confiante de sua vitória.

− Saga... Não tem medo?

− De você?

Kamus riu. Não dele talvez, mas do assassino que apontava uma espada para o seu pescoço com a promessa de que iria matá-lo.

− Eu te ensinei tudo que você sabe, não tenho medo... Seria como ter medo de mim.

Medo de si. Era o que o francês sentia algumas noites. Medo de sonhar, medo de lutar e se banhar com sangue novamente. Ele tinha medo, vivia com essa sombra atrás de si o impedindo de ver o que havia em sua volta, gastando sua juventude atrás de uma vingança.

Mas Saga sabia muito bem disso tudo, sabia do medo, da insegurança que se escondia por trás daqueles olhos felinos de Red Tiger. E usava isso a seu favor, se mostrando cada vez mais calmo e seguro a cada ataque que o antigo aluno desferia contra si.

Kamus começava a sentir desespero. Não queria mais estender aquela luta, queria acabar com tudo rapidamente. Parecia impossível matar Saga, seu antigo mestre. Ele era forte demais e conhecia muito bem cada um de seus ataques.

− O que o fez mudar, Kamus? – O francês não entendeu a pergunta, correu atrás do grego retinindo a espada com força. Saga teve que se afastar com rapidez ou teria seu pescoço cortado.

Kamus parou, estreitou os olhos a procura de uma brecha. Não havia. Era forte demais, fechado demais.

− O que o fez mudar? – Ele repetiu a pergunta.

− O que quer dizer, Saga?

− Você não era tão frio. Você costumava esquecer que tinha uma espada em mãos sempre. – O ruivo balançou a cabeça e avançou, encontrando a brecha que queria, mas não o acertou ainda. – Você lutava bem com as mãos.

− Cale-se Saga!

Mas o grego não estava disposto a fazer isso. Red Tiger estava ainda mais aprimorado na arte da espada e não mais esquecia dela em suas mãos. Era um avanço que ele não havia previsto.

− Você mudou, Kamus.

O ruivo rangeu os dentes, procurando a nova brecha. Saga tinha uma mania estranha de não levantar a guarda e em uma dessas Kamus acertou a espada, conseguindo provocar um corte na altura das costelas do grego.

Mas Saga socou-o no rosto. Kamus sentiu a dor aguda se espalhar pela face direita e deu alguns passos para trás. O grego levava a mão ao corte, analisando a ferida, que não fora tão grave assim.

− Idiota – ele disse baixo, mais para si do que para o outro, levando a mão suja de sangue à frente dos olhos.

Kamus sorriu satisfeito, provocara um ferimento, ainda que pequeno e superficial. Pretendia agora acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. Mas ao levantar a espada para atacar novamente, viu que Saga se movia para cima de si, torcendo seu braço para que largasse a espada.

O ruivo gritou de dor e tentou golpear o mestre com a espada na mão esquerda, mas falhou ao receber outro soco, ainda mais forte que o fez cair para trás no chão. Saga sentou-se em seus quadris e jogou longe sua espada. Red Tiger estava quase indefeso sem ela.

− Kamus... – ele segurou as mãos do ruivo sorrindo vitorioso – me diz... Kanon o ensinou a sair dessa?

O francês se remexeu, tentou livrar os pulsos, mas Saga era tão forte quanto ele. Então optou por esperar, não ficariam assim para sempre.

− Não? – Kamus não respondeu, esperou. – Ele não disse nada? Que falta de consideração. – Saga desceu o rosto lambendo a face do ruivo, marcada por seus socos.

Milo se aproximou deles, seus passos ecoando ao caminhar apressado. Kamus virou o rosto tentando se livrar novamente, mas estava difícil e agora Milo se colocaria em perigo.

− Não Milo! Afaste-se! – Ele tentou alertar, mas o grego não ouviu e assim que se que encontrou ao alcance, Saga largou Red Tiger e atacou ao outro. – Milo!

Kamus levantou-se rápido do chão, esquecendo-se da espada. Saga golpeava Milo com a sua, cortando o ar com tanta rapidez que o escorpião não podia se livrar de alguns pequenos cortes.

Red Tiger entrou entre os dois no momento certo, parando o golpe de Saga pela metade e neste instante percebeu o ponto fraco de seu inimigo. Fora sim uma grande descoberta que o fez sorrir satisfeito.

− Do que está rindo, ruivo? – Saga perguntou entre dentes, desejando matar a ambos.

− De você. Descobri seu ponto fraco, mestre. – Os olhos de Saga adquiriram um brilho vermelho, ele afastou a espada e encarou Kamus como se sentisse repulsa.

− Não tenho ponto fraco.

− Tem sim. E eu sei qual é agora. – Saga negou com a cabeça. Nesse instante Milo estava estático sem saber se ria ou chorava.

− Kamus...

− Afaste-se Milo! Eu já disse para não interromper.

O grego afastou-se do amante, andando de costas sem reação alguma. Saga observava Kamus com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto e continuou aguardando a resposta.

− Sabe qual é seu ponto fraco?

− Ele não existe.

− Existe... Quer saber? – O ruivo sorriu insistindo, se divertindo com sua descoberta.

− Qual é? – Saga resolveu entrar no jogo.

− Você ainda me ama, mestre.

O silêncio estancou no pátio. Aioros encurralou Máscara da Morte na parede e apertava sua garganta com o cabo da espada, enquanto o italiano se debatia. Mu ainda com a espada em mãos esperava ansiosamente pelo momento de interferir e Shaka apertava o peito fortemente como se temesse perder alguma coisa.

Milo não se moveu, parou instantaneamente e ficou quieto. Kamus ainda sorria e parecia feliz, mas Saga apertava os dentes e olhos, contorcendo o rosto em uma expressão de raiva contida. Se não pudesse vencer esse ponto fraco, Kamus venceria a guerra.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: Mestre e pupilo finalmente se enfrentam. Acho que eu é que vou surtar primeiro nessa história!!! Não sei como sair dessa ainda, mas tenho o final preparadinho... pode isso?**

**Gente, aí está a atualização. Quando puder eu posto mais.**

**Bejus e obrigada pelos reviews.**


End file.
